An Untitled Fairy Tale
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Move over, Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming! Tohru and Yuki will show you what a real fairytale is! Yukiru AU.
1. Default Chapter

****

An Untitled Fairy Tale

__

Just a sudden brainstorm. Something to do when I can't think of what to do with Kimi o Kanjiru suru. Since this is an AU, I decided to take the liberty of spicing the characters' personalities up. Hope you guys bear with the change! Regarding the title, I made it like so because I want to present it in the setting where fairy tales are often set: kingdom, era where people farm, and lots and lots of magic. Romance, fantasy and a little humor all rolled into one fic!

This is dedicated to the people who take time to review my Furuba work: Chocolate Drop, Innocent Sake, Clow Angel, and the other people I forgot to mention, but I really am grateful to. Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!

* * *

****

Prologue: The First Time Their Paths Crossed

Sixteen-year-old Honda Tohru wiped a sweat from her brow and stretched her overworked arms. The whole morning, she worked on the rice fields with her masters. She then went home to continue the household chores. This afternoon, she went back to the fields to help in placing hay in the stable.

As she carried the hay in her arms, she passed by a group of peasant girls giggling.

"Oh, Prince Yuki is so dashing! I wish he's _mine_!"

"Me too, me too! He's got the looks, the brain, the title, the wealth…oh God, if he dares to get near me within 3-foot range, I'll grab him and make sure I don't lose him!"

"True, true!"

Laughter.

Tohru smiled to herself. Everyone in the whole kingdom knows and adores the very popular Prince Yuki Sohma, future heir to the throne of the palace. Any woman in the village would die happily if only he would glance her way.

Unfortunately, the prince wasn't approachable. According to the people who work in the palace, Yuki _rarely_ talks. His silence could be very frightening to the people who weren't used to his attitude, thus earning him the nickname "Ice Prince".

However, she herself has not seen the famed prince yet, for he rarely goes out, if he ever does.

"Oh well, it is not my concern. Meeting him is the most far-fetched thing that could happen. Imagine, he is like heaven, so high and mighty. And what am I? Just an ordinary peasant girl in his kingdom."

Tohru pushed the stable door open and threw the hay down. "All done!" She collapsed on the hay happily and shut her eyes. She just had to rest for a couple of minutes, then she could get started on the dinner of her masters already.

Her eyes suddenly flapped open when she heard something run back and forth, its squeaks echoing in the stable.

"A mouse?" Grinning, she took the broom. _Chasing one would provide me exercise!_

She then caught a flash of movement behind the haystack. She tiptoed towards it and aimed her broom at it with all her might. "Come out!" 

Just as the broom hit the stack, something exploded and a second later she was shocked to see her broom on top of a young man's head.

"H-How did…that happen?" she squeaked.

The young man stood up, uncaring to the fact that he was naked. She didn't know who he was, but she could feel a certain aura of authority…even royalty surrounding him.

"Damn, this is _not_ a good day," he muttered. "First, I got tricked by Shigure to date that ridiculous princess, and then she suddenly hugged me, making me transform, and when I tried to hide in a sack, it got hauled off to who-knows-where." He looked at her, frowning deeply. "And now, someone has seen me transform!"

Tohru silently gulped and turned her back on him. 

__

Shigure? Sohma Shigure, the prince who writes novels?

And this boy before me - this naked boy- just dated a princess awhile ago?

Transform?

"Hey you!"

She jumped. "H-Hai?"

"I need clothes," he said arrogantly.

"Ah, yes!" She immediately began to find him clothes, then tossed him the only one she could find.

He was dismayed when he inspected the outfit, but he wore it anyway. "Tell me, woman, where am I now?"

"In the Kingdom of Kaibara. You are in a stable amidst the fields owned by my master, the family of Saki," she replied.

"And who are you?" He wanted to know.

"Me? I'm just a househelper. I'm Honda Tohru." She reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"D-Don't touch me!" he yelped, inching away from her.

Although surprised, she dismissed it with a shrug. "OK." She sat down on the hay again, looking at him. "So who are you?"

A look of shock registered on his face. "You…do not know me?"

"Yes, that is why I'm asking who you are," she said, amused.

He turned away. "I don't see why you should know."

"Well, considering that you transformed into a naked person before me, I think I deserve to know, right?" she asked lightly. "But if you won't tell me, I guess that would be fine."

He stood up abruptly. "It doesn't matter. This would be the last time we'll meet anyway." He looked at her. "Do not bother to remember this day. Forget that you've talked to me. Forget what you've seen. If I hear anything related to the transformation, I shall have my soldiers hunt you and kill you." With that, he started towards the door.

"Do not worry, Mister!" said Tohru reassuringly. "My mother told me that only bad people talk about other people without their permission. I'll take your secret to my grave, Mr.Whoever-You-Are."

He paused, then his face became blank again. "Do not expect any thanks." 

"Your name then," she begged.

He was silenced briefly, then he shrugged. "Sohma Yuki." With that, he left.

Tohru was speechless for a few seconds.

__

The meeting…was it real?

I just met the Ice Prince!

"Thank God I found you!" said Shigure, laughing. "You should have seen the princess' face when smoke appeared and her Princey disappeared. Good thing I distracted her, and I took her to 'Tori to have her memory erased."

Yuki didn't reply. He was merely in deep thought.

"Yuki? You're not _thinking_, are you? You're starting to scare me," said his cousin, frowning.

"I just don't find it possible that there is a person in the kingdom who do not know me," he said quietly.

"There is?" His cousin was shocked.

He shrugged. "Never mind. I'll never see her again anyway," he said dismissively.

"_Her_, huh?" There was a teasing smile playing on the elder Sohma's lips.

Yuki ignored him and gazed at his hands instead. It was the first time he felt a touch of the hands which wasn't silky soft as the hands of the princesses he had met before - women who never had experienced labor before. On the other hand, the girl's hands were firm, like the hands of a hardworking mother. 

And the touch was so warm…

__

And she obeyed me when I ordered her to find me clothes, not knowing that I'm the prince!

What's her name again?

Honda…Tohru.

Ah yes.

Tohru.

****

tsuzuku


	2. The Tale of Two Princes

****

The Tale of Two Princes

Yuki was eating his dinner in peace when his cousin, the princess Kagura, burst into his room excitedly. 

"Have you heard about the news, Yuki?" she said, giddy.

"I know a _lot_ of news, so which one? The peace treaty I must sign? The council of the elders' meeting I must attend?" he asked, sounding bored. Everyday routines of being the next-in-line prince of the kingdom.

"No! My beloved Prince Kyo has finished his training in the woods…and is coming back _today_!" she announced.

His eyes widened. "What?!!"

Tohru was going home from her shopping in the market that morning. She had to make haste, or she might not finish making breakfast for the family.

__

Okaasan, I still couldn't believe that yesterday, I talked with the Ice Prince!

She looked up at the clear blue sky, trying to imagine her deceased mother's face in the pattern of feathery cirrus clouds above her.

__

He is so handsome and dashing! No wonder so many women fall for him!

But he has a little problem with his attitude. Too bad!

"Heads up!" someone bellowed.

"Nyaaaah!!!" Tohru looked at the road again just in time to see a horse galloping directly towards her! She was frozen - she couldn't move a muscle to even step out of the way!

"Woah!!!!!" A man jumped on the horse, took hold of its reins, and pulled the wild horse in control. The animal leaped madly then calmed down, landing on the ground, barely missing the frightened Tohru.

She opened her eyes, shaking. The man looked down at her, scowling. "Are you crazy? Why didn't you get out of the way?"

She tried to reply, but she was too stunned.

"Are you deaf? I'm _talking_ to you!" The man jumped down, and now she could fully appreciate his looks. Tangerine hair -unnatural but adorable- and burning eyes. His outfit was not that of a laborer but it was too simple for a merchant.

__

Who is he?

"You nearly got killed!" he reminded her sarcastically.

She broke her trance. "Uh, I'm sorry!" She bowed down. "Thank you for saving me!"

"I did _not_ save you! I just saved the horse!" he snapped. "Why are you walking on this road as if you own it anyway?"

She sweatdropped. "Ah, I was…thinking."

"Well, apparently, thinking is not healthy for you. Next time do it somewhere you can't disturb people!"

"Oh yes!" She remained unfazed despite his temper. She was too grateful for his rescue. She looked down at her basket and took a piece of apple. She then handed it to him. "Thank you again! Please accept this as my token of gratitude!"

"Ah!" The man was shocked as he looked down at the apple.

"Goodbye again, and have a nice day!" she bade before walking away.

Kyo looked down at the apple the girl just gave him awhile ago. It was the first time that somebody did this to him.

"What an absent-minded dumbass," he said to himself, but not really meaning it. 

He bit on the apple and went on his way. It was against his better judgment, but he must face the family of Sohma.

Tohru was just placing the dishes on the table when her Master Saki came to her. "Tohru-kun, we must talk."

"Yes, of course!" She paused from her work. "What is it, Master Saki?"

He sat down. "You see, our daughter, Hanajima, who works in the palace, got sick, and the doctor wants her to take a complete bed rest. I hope you don't mind if I ask you to take her place for the meantime. I know it's not right to ask you this, since your mother left you here not as a maid, but-"

She beamed. "But I want to do this!" she insisted. "And don't worry, Master Saki. I'll take Hana-chan's place!"

"You will?" The man laughed. "Ah, thank you!" He then left the kitchen to tell the family his news.

Tohru smilingly went back to work, then froze.

__

"Do not bother to remember this day. Forget that you've talked to me. Forget what you've seen. If I hear anything related to the transformation, I shall have my soldiers hunt you and kill you." 

"Oh no! We'll see each other again! What if the Ice Prince gets mad at me when he sees me in the palace? What if he gets me killed?" she whispered aloud.

__

Okaasan, I hope I made the right decision.

"I do not know why you bothered to come back," said Yuki bitingly upon seeing his cousin, Kyo, filthy and dressed in what seemed like a sack or something. "The palace is happy as it is."

"Well, if I can have my way, I'll _never_ come back to this place!" retorted Kyo. "The jungle is more welcoming than this damn cold place!"

Hatori raised his hand, irritated. "We sent for you, Kyo, because the Lord Akito asked for it."

"I wonder what he's got in mind?" said Kyo, annoyed. "This better be good."

Yuki remained silent.

"All of us knows that his health is failing, so we must choose the heir to the throne as the head of this kingdom," began Hatori.

"Am I not the chosen one?" asked Yuki impatiently.

"He decided to hold a contest. He picked you and Kyo to be the candidates for the throne," explained the right-hand of Akito.

"Hah! I do not care about the palace or being the king of this! I just want to go back to the woods!" yelled Kyo.

"No one can defy the Lord, Kyo," reminded Hatori steely.

"What are the rules of this contest?" asked Yuki.

"There are no rules, at least none yet," said the doctor mysteriously.

"This is stupid!" said Kyo, standing up.

"This is the will of Akito," reminded Hatori. "So whether it's stupid or stupendous, you must go along with it."

The next day, Tohru looked at the gates of the palace nervously. Clutching her things, she approached the palace guards.

"Excuse me, but where is the entrance leading to the maids' quarters?" she asked nervously.

The man pointed dutifully to the other side of the palace.

"Thank you!" She bowed and went on her way.

Yuki was walking out of the palace when Shigure intercepted him. "Hey Yuki, good news! We're going to have a new maid!"

He shrugged. "It's only you who's interested in those sort of things."

"But what if she turns out _really_ cute?"

Then she's yours."

Along the way, she found a fork in the path. The guard told her to go left, but when she saw greenery on the right, she decided to check out that path first.

Soon she found herself facing a brick wall littered with vines.

"A dead end," she sighed. She was about to turn around when she saw a gaping hole at the bottom of the hole. She crouched into it cautiously.

Upon emerging on the other side of the wall, she found herself in what seemed like the recreation of the Garden of Eden. On the left side were plots after plots of vegetables, while on the right were flower blooms. On the center was a sculptured fountain of twelve animals. She approached it, and upon closer inspection, she discovered that the statues were actually the animals of the mythical Juunishi!

She ticked off the animals mentally in her mind, but was dismayed not to find her favorite Juunishi animal.

She then saw a bush of roses surrounding the statue. She bent down to pick one.

"Hey!"

She froze. She turned around, and saw Yuki standing before her. Dressed in gardener's clothes and gloves, his princely aura still remained with him.

"You _again_?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? This is _my_ private property!" He looked pointedly at her hand reaching for the flower. "And I believe I can have you imprisoned for stealing."

"Stealing?" She laughed uneasily. "I was just admiring this!"

"Admiring, huh?"

"I love plants," she admitted. "My mother and I used to have one!" She stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "I think you like gardening too! I'm glad we like the same things!"

His eyes averted hers. "Will you just leave this place?"

"Ah, ok!"

"But before you do, answer my question first: why are you in the palace?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'm the new maid. I'm taking the place of Hanajima Saki!"

His eyes widened.

****

tsuzuku


	3. In the Icy Hallways of the Palace

**In the Icy Hallways of the Palace  
**  
Yuki recovered from his initial shock, and was now kneeling on the ground, busy avoiding her eyes. "I see. So that's good news for me. At least I can keep you under my observationjust to be sure that you won't blab what you saw."  
  
"I told you, I'll never tell anyone about your secret!" Tohru said vehemently. "So please, do not worry anymore."  
  
"Hmm?" Yuki raised a bow quizzically. "I doubt it. My motto is, never to trust anyone but myself. Why should I trust you, stranger?"  
  
Tohru smiled. "Ah, but I have I introduce myself to you. I'm Honda-"  


"I know you," said Yuki coldly. "Honda Tohru, the only person in the kingdom who do not know a Sohma prince even when he bumps right into her."  


"Ah! You still know my name? I'm flattered!" said Tohru good-naturedly.  


The comment made Yuki turn red. "Don't think that you can talk to me that way. I can easily have your tongue seized and sliced into pieces for showing disrespect to me."  


"Ah well, you see, we both look like we're the same age so-"  


"So you took the liberty to talk to me as if we are equals, is that it?" he barked. "That is stupidity!"  


Tohru gulped. "B-But I just want us to be friends, Your Highness, for we'll be seeing each other everyday."  


Yuki turned his back on her. "Well, you came to the wrong place. I do not need friends. I'm happy just being all by myself."  


She sighed. Now she knows how proper the nickname "Ice Prince" for him was. "If you say so."  


Yuki put his gardener's hat back and proceeded to the vegetable plots. "Take just one rose and leave."  


She froze. "B-But I thought you said that the roses are for people with royal blood-"  


"Look, if you don't want to get one, then don't," he said curtly.  


She smiled slowly. "I want one!" She bent down and picked a rose carefully from the bush, unaware that the prince was 

watching her from afar.  
  
  
  


Hanajima looked at Tohru, puzzled. "Where did you get that rose?" she asked.  


Tohru had just made it to the maids' quarter, and found her friend, Hana lying on the bed. Hana immediately notice the flower she was holding. She handed it to her. "This is for you! Get well soon, Hana-chan!"  


"But where did you get that?" she insisted.  


"The Prince gave me this." Tohru narrated to her what happened. Afterwards, Hana looked bewildered.  


"Are you sure it was Prince Yuki?" she asked skeptically, although she knew that Yuki was the only prince interested in gardening.  


"Yup!" said Tohru. "Anyway, for two weeks, I'll take your place as you recover from your sickness. And don't worry, I'll do my job with the best ability I could give!"  


"I know you would," said Hana softly.  


"So what are my duties?" asked Tohru excitedly.  
  
  
  


"My Prince Kyo!!!" screamed Kagura, throwing her arms around the panicking Sohma.  


"Let go of me!" yelled Kyo, trying to take his cousin's arms off that were choking him, but ended up with them losing their balance. He and Kagura landed on the bed, with him on top.  


Just then, the door of his room opened.  


"Your dinner, Your High-" The maid froze, face flaming upon seeing their uncompromising situation. "Aah! I'm sorry!" She bowed repeatedly in a frantic manner.  


_I know that voice! And those actions!_ Kyo gazed at the maid's face then his jaw dropped. "You?!"  


"You know her, Kyo?" asked Kagura, puzzled. "She's our new maid replacing Hanajima."  


Kyo, annoyed, got up. "Yeah, I know her."  


_The absent-minded dumbass.  
_

He didn't know exactly why, but the thought of the apologetic girl hanging around the palace as a maid made him smile.  


_At least I know that I'm not the only human around here whose heart is not yet covered with ice.  
_  
  
  


Tohru's heart was beating rapidly. She just saw her rescuer again, but of all the situations  


She fixed her maid outfit again and proceeded to continue delivering the trays of food to the princes.  


"My rescuer is a prince! A relative of the Ice Prince!" she thought in amusement. "And I thought meeting the Sohma princes of the palace is just a dream!"  


She stopped on the next door and was just about to knock when the door opened, and out came a man dressed in kimono. 

He pushed his reading glasses up.  


"My, my. Maids are starting to get prettier and prettier everyday," he commented lazily, brushing his bangs off his forehead 

with his hand. "Are you sure you came here as a maid and not a beauty pageant candidate?"  


This made her blush hotly. "No, I'm a maid taking the place of Hanajima Saki." She bowed. "I'm Honda Tohru."  


He chuckled and held out his hand. "And I'm Sohma Shigure, a novelist by profession and a lover by nature. Still available, of course, and-"  


A fist smashed on Shigure's head.  


"Quit it, you lecherous bone eater!" snapped Kyo angrily.  


"Ah!" Tohru blushed even hotter. Her rescuer arrivedagain?  


"Ah, but I'm lonely, Kyo! There's no one to talk to here!" whined Shigure, rubbing his head.  


"Forgive him," said Kyo, facing her. "He's one sex-starved maniac. Fortunately, not all of us are."  


"You just want her for yourself!" another voice said.  


Tohru turned around and found a blonde-haired boy looking at them smilingly.  


"You must be Tohru, right?" asked the boy. "You're cuter than I thought!"  


Tohru wanted to faint._ Okaasan, they all say I'm cute, when all my life, no one has ever told me this before! They act as if I'm the first woman they've seen in ages!_  


"Hana is scary," said the boy.  


"Momiji, that's a nasty thing to say!" said Shigure disapprovingly. He then rubbed his chin. "Well come to think of it, she kinda frightens me sometimes. One time I tried to talk to her, she gave me those denpa stares that I had to leave!"  


"That's because you cornered her in the kitchen, and you were naked, save for the towel covering your private part, and you asked her to massage you," said Kyo dryly. "Perverted old man!"  


Momiji turned to Tohru. "You're not like that, are you, Tohru-chan?"  


She smiled. "Ah!"  


"I know you're not like her! You are a bunch of roses so sweet!" And with that, Momiji jumped to her arms before Shigure or Kyo could stop him.  


_Poof!  
_  
  
  


Yuki was weeding his plants when he thought he heard an explosion. His eyes widened.  


_I know that sound. Did one of us transform?  
_

He rushed back into the palace, leaving his gardening tools behind.  
  
  
  


Shigure and Kyo's jaws dropped. On Tohru's arms was a cute little rabbit snuggling comfortably in Tohru's arms. The two looked at Tohru cautiously.  


They were stunned to see her all starry-eyed. "Ah, what a cute rabbit! He transformed just like the Ice Prince!"  


"You know?!" chorused the Sohma men.  


She nodded. "Uh-huh!"  


"Butwhat did Yuki say?" asked Shigure in interest. He vaguely remembered the day of Yuki and the princess' date when Yuki disappeared.  


"He told me that he'll kill me if I tell anyone about the secret," she whispered.  


"That's mean!" said Momiji.  


"Vintage Yuki," sighed Kyo.  


But Shigure laughed. "So did you tell anyone about the secret of the Sohma princes?"  


She shook her head. "Nope, and if ever I do, will anyone believe me?"  


"Oh!" Shigure smiled.  


_She's kind, she's wise, she's trustworthy, she's innocent, she's pretty  
_

_In other words  
_

_Perfect for my matchmaking plans.  
_

_Perfect for him.  
_

"Don't worry, Tohru-chan!" said Momiji reassuringly. "He will never hurt you! Not when I'm here!"  


Kyo snorted. "You are just as perverted as Shigure. Will you leave her arms already?"  


"What?! And you'll take my place?" snapped the rabbit. "No way, Jose!"   


"Besides," said the novelist calmly. "No matter how impossible Yuki is, he will never issue a threat to anyone, unless he lost control of the situation already." He smiled at her meaningfully. "And Tohru-kun, you made him lose his calm in the situation. You sent his emotions into panic. No one has ever done that to him before, least of all, a woman."  


"Stop saying nonsense!" snapped Yuki, coming from behind. "It's not right to talk about me when my back is turned."  


"Goddam mouse, what are you doing here? We did not invite you!" snapped Kyo furiously.  


"I do not need an invitation. I live here," said the Ice Prince. He turned to Tohru. "Look, do your job. The palace is paying you handsomely, so don't put it into waste."  


She looked down. "I'm sorry."  


"Hey!" complained Kyo, but Shigure dragged him away.  


"Run along now, Tohru," said the elder Sohma. "We'll see you later."  


Momiji followed Shigure obligingly, but waved his ears first at Tohru before leaving.  


The two were left alone in the hallway. The hallway that she felt suddenly turned cold with the sub-zero anger of Yuki Sohma.  


"I'm sorry," she repeated softly.  


Yuki looked at her silently, face devoid of emotion. "How long will you stay here?"  


"T-Two weeks."  


"What a long time," he commented before passing by her shoulders and going to his room.  


_Okaasan, does he hate me?  
_

_Does the Ice Prince dislike me?  
_  
  
**tsuzuku  
**  
  
  
  



	4. Enigma

****

Enigma

The next day, Tohru got up early to start making breakfast for the Sohma princes. It was one of the duties she assumed when she took Hanajima's place as a maid in the Sohma places. She just began yesterday, but so many things had already happened to her.

The Juunishi clan secret. The different personalities she met in the Sohma clan. The encounter with the Ice Prince.

She got another taste of his notorious hostility after he caught her chatting with the other Sohmas while on the job. It had been 10 hours after that incident, but she still didn't know how to face him after what happened. Fortunately, she didn't meet him in the hallway, but she knew she would have to see him when she delivers the food to the rooms of the princes.

She fixed her maid outfit and knocked on Shigure's door. No reply came, so she tried the door knob. Locked.

"I'll try his room later." She decided to go to Kyo's next. 

She opened the door, but discovered that the bed in the middle of the room wasn't slept in. The bed sheet was hardly creased! She then noticed the open window and the billowing curtains. She looked out at the window and was struck by the beauty before her. The sun was just beginning to rise, and its soft golden rays bathed the whole kingdom of Kaibara lovingly.

"You can see the whole kingdom from here," said a voice. Tohru looked up and found Kyo seated at the roof of the castle, looking out at the panoramic view.

"It's breathtaking!" she agreed heartily. "But Prince Kyo, why are you up there?"

"I'm not used to soft, luxurious beds. In the jungle, I sleep on treetops and caves," he explained. "In here, I can be closer to nature. Feel the fresh breeze and hear the music of nature."

"Ah!" She looked at him admiringly. "That's cool!"

He looked away. "Whatever," he grumbled.

"I brought you breakfast," she said.

"I'm coming down in a sec," he said, lying on his back again. "I'll just finish watching the sunrise. This is the best place in the whole kingdom to watch it."

"Really?" She climbed up the pane and made her way to the roof.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" he barked when he saw her balancing her way to him.

"You told me that this is a great place to view the sunrise. I'm just checking it out for myself." She sat down beside him.

He turned to her, stunned. He was used to seeing only two females: those who act too femininely and those who act like amazons.

__

But this girl…

She's a mix of those women. Just right.

She turned to him smilingly, and he suddenly thought that the wind loved her, for it blew her long tresses beautfifully, as if made for a pose in front of the canvas.

"You're right! It's beautiful!" she gushed.

__

Yeah, beautiful.

She rushed into Yuki's room and was just about to knock when the door swung open. Her knuckles that were posed to knock landed on his nose.

"Oops," she said, sweatdropping.

"Where were you?" he hissed. "You were late for almost half an hour. Didn't Hanajima give you the timetable of the delivery of our food?"

"She did, Your Highness."

"So what took you so long?" he barked.

"Um…"

He looked at her icily. "Never mind. I'm sure that whatever your reason is, it's not valid. You might just annoy me and destroy my day already, so just give me the damn breakfast and go."

Trembling, Tohru placed the tray on his table and set the silverware down one by one. "So what time did you wake up?"

"I don't remember interrogation as part of your duties," he said arrogantly.

"Ah, but I just want to know if you wake up early enough to watch the sunrise. It's breathtakingly beautiful!" She opened the windows of his room. "The soft, golden rays filtered by the feathery cirrus clouds. The sky that glows in glorious hues of purple, orange, and fiery red that will eventually melt in the ocean blue color."

Yuki watched her silently, not commenting.

Tohru, at last, looked at him. "You should try doing that once."

"I do, in fact, I do that everyday," he said. "I'm a gardener, and I wake up even eariler than any of you does."

"Ah!" She was embarrassed. "Sorry."

"So that took your time," he guessed. "You were watching that?"

She nodded shyly. "It's my first time to see it rise without roofs of other houses hindering my sight."

"I see. I'll let it pass this time, but tomorrow, I shall hear no excuse about that, understand?" he said firmly.

"Yes, Your Highness!" she said quickly, bowing.

"You may go," he dismissed.

__

The Ice Prince is in a good mood. He wasn't too angry.

Today is starting to look like a good day!

Momiji was happy to see her. "Tohru! Tohru, I'm glad to see you! We didn't have the chance to talk because of that snobbish Yuki, so come in with me and let's chat!" He pulled her into his room.

"I'm about to go to my fencing class with Kazuma-sensei, so do you want to come?" he invited her.

"No problem!" she said cheerfully.

"Great! Now give me a bath, Tohru-chan!" he said.

"Eh?!!"

"Please?"

"Ah, well, ok." _He's just a child anyway._

Yuki was walking in the hallway when something caught his attention. He could hear delighted laughter coming from his cousin Momiji's room. He decided to sneak a peek, and saw Tohru dressing Momiji up. He hid behind the door and watched them.

Tohru dried Momiji's golden hair with a towel. "There! You're all set!" She knelt before him and powdered his face with powder, then combed his hair onto one side. She cupped his face and beamed. "You look dashing! Exactly like a prince!"

"Really?" He was thrilled by her words. "And you are my princess, Tohru!"

"Wow, that would be cool if I become one!" she gushed. She twirled around the room, hair flying behind her shoulders like a fan. "Me, dressed in a flowing silk gown, dancing with a prince." She started to hum a ballroom waltz as she shut her eyes. She held out her arm and pretended that she was dancing with a dashing prince.

She started to dance gracefully as Momiji cheered her on. She waltzed around the room, but was stunned to bump on a solid body that felt too warm for a wall. She opened her eyes and found herself right in front of Yuki.

Yuki didn't know whether he should get mad at the flustered maid for entering the royal sleeping chamber of a prince without asking the permission of Hatori, or be amused at the dreamy way she danced around the room, as if she was _really_ dancing in the middle of the grand ballroom of the palace.

"Ah, Your Highness!" She bowed. "W-What…"

He decided to frown. "What were you just doing?"

"M-Making a fool out of myself?" she said meekly.

He paused. 

"I-I was just about to leave anyway," she said. She turned to Momiji. "See you later, Prince Momiji."

"Yeah!" said the young prince enthusiastically.

"Honda Tohru-san," called Yuki.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness?" she said nervously.

"Your dancing skills…are not too bad," he said.

__

Did he really mean that?

Or was that said sarcastically?

The Ice Prince is an enigma!

Soon, Momiji ushered Tohru into the palace' training hall.

"Sensei is going to be late. Is it ok for you to wait?" he asked.

"Of course-" Her words were interrupted when the wall directly beside her got smashed, with Kyo penetrating the wall. He landed on the floor, face down.

"Here they go again, destroying properties again," groaned Momiji. "They are confident to do that because they know they can always count on people's taxes to reconstruct the places they destroy."

Yuki came from the hole in the wall, looking at his fallen cousin disdainfully. "That was pathetic, baka neko. Truly disgusting. I thought that after 4 months of training, you could have been more of a challenge to me."

"Shut up!" barked Kyo. "I'll beat you, goddam mouse, even if it's the _last_ thing I'll do! Mark those words!"

"You've been saying that since we were kids, but up to now, I still find that threat hard to believe," said Yuki coldly.

"Why you-" Kyo attacked his cousin again, but to his shock, Tohru stood between him and his cousin.

"Stop it, you guys!" she screamed, holding her arms out.

__

Poof!

Tohru opened her eyes and found an orange cat and an ebony mouse staring daggers at her.

"Um."

__

Now what?

****

tsuzuku 

__


	5. I Will Never Give Up!

****

I Will Never Give Up!

Both eyes stared daggers at her while Momiji merely laughed and took the animals away from the freaking Tohru. "Don't worry, Tohru-chan! I promised you that they won't hurt you while I'm around, and I intend to stay true to that promise!"

Tohru sighed and collapsed against the broken splinters of the wall that the two just broke awhile ago. "Oh dear, I'm sorry! I just don't like it when people fight!"

"In this palace, nobody asks about anyone else's opinion unless you are a Sohma," remarked Yuki the mouse coldly. "I can throw people around anytime I want to if that pleases me."

"Which is wrong," she said immediately. "Acting without thinking whether you'll hurt someone with what you will do is immature."

"Who said anything about immaturity?" snapped the rat. "I can do whatever I want because I own this place."

"If that is the way you think, then you don't deserve to own this place," she said as gently as she could.

The mouse jumped out of Momiji's grasp. "Who cares about what a maid thinks anyway? You don't know anything!"

Tohru's eyes widened in shock. "Y-Your Highness!"

"Yuki!" exclaimed Momiji.

The feline's fur raised, and it hissed in fury. "Goddam mouse!" It leapt towards the rat, but the latter kicked it on the face, sending neko Kyo flying again to the wall. A small hole appeared beside the big hole awhile ago.

"Your Highness!" Tohru immediately attended to the fallen Sohma and cuddled it against her chest. "Are you ok? Please cease this immediately! You'll only hurt yourself worthlessly!"

"Let me go!" screamed the cat. "You think I can't beat that snobbish rat, Tohru? Let me show you-"

"Stop it!" she begged, hugging him tighter, making cat Kyo more unsettled. It clawed blindly on the air.

"Let-" It froze when it saw the blood that flowed on Tohru's arm from a scratch that it was sure it made.

"Ah…!" She let go of feline Kyo and grasped her bleeding arm.

"That is what happens when you let your fury overtake you," said a deep, calm voice. Tohru looked up and saw a tall man dressed in a simple brown outfit. He was holding a fencing sword on his one hand.

"Sensei!" said Yuki and Kyo, standing in attention at once. Even Momiji straightened up upon seeing the man.

__

I wonder…is this the Kazuma-sensei Momiji was talking about? Why, he must be a very proper man! He earned the respect of both Sohma princes!

"Always have a calm mind, as calm as the pacific blue sea, and do not let wrath eat your heart and overtake your mind, or else you have just sold your soul to the devil," advised Kazuma. 

__

Such wisdom…he reminds me of okaasan!

"Right!" said the princes.

Kazuma turned to her. "And who are you, young lady?"

"Ah, Honda Tohru is my name. I-I'm a maid, and uh, I'm about to leave…"

"Aw, don't go, Tohru-chan!" begged Momiji. "Stay and watch my practice!"

"B-But…" She looked first at the animals then at the teacher.

Kazuma smiled kindly. "I don't mind having an audience."

"Sensei!!" chorused the animals.

"So as a punishment for the roughness you displayed to a lady, you shall assume Honda-san's duties for today," he ordered.

Although the two didn't find the order too appealing, they nodded politely.

"You are doing well, Prince Momiji. Keep it up!" said Kazuma, watching his student as the two animals watched their cousin glumly. Tohru sat between them, just to be sure they wouldn't try to kill each other.

"Tohru-chan, look at me! I'm a warrior! Yaaah!" Momiji started using his fencing sword like a bamboo sword in kendo.

"This is no time to play around, you little twerp!" cried the cat exasperatedly.

The rat rolled its eyes.

Tohru clapped happily. "That's so cool!" This made the young prince act crazier.

" Don't cheer him on, you idiot!" snapped the cat.

"But it's cool!" protested Tohru.

"Yeah!" agreed Momiji.

Again, the rat rolled its eyes.

Kazuma watched them, an amused smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Momiji bowed politely before the teacher. Kazuma nodded and left, bowing at Tohru again to acknowledge her.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Tohru-chan?" said Momiji cheerfully.

The animals weren't too happy. "Our transformation back to human form is taking too long!" complained the rat.

Tohru looked down. "I'm so sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize every other minute, you know!" snapped the mouse. "Geez, you are starting to remind me of my other cousin."

"Kyo!!!" A female voice screamed. Tohru turned to the left and found a pretty princess running towards them, eyes welling with tears. "Kyo, how did you transform into a cat? This is so awful! Oh, what happened?!!!!" She took the freaking cat from Tohru's arm and choked it into an embrace. "Kyo, my poor darling Kyo!"

"Ghaaak!" cried the orange cat.

"That's Princess Kagura, Prince Kyo's fiancée," explained Momiji.

Tohru sweatdropped. "She loves him very much, doesn't she?"

Kagura suddenly became livid. "THIS COULD ONLY MEAN A GIRL HUGGED YOU!!! WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME???????!!!!!!!!!!" Her grip on Kyo's neck was threatening to squish his Adam's apple.

"N-NO, N-No, I WASN'T!!!" yelled the cat at last.

She suddenly returned to her soft-spoken self again. "I'm glad." She caressed her cheek against Kyo's raised fur. "Oh, Kyo! You are my one and only love, the person I love the most! I will die of a broken heart if you cheat on me!!!" She dragged the screaming Kyo away, followed by the teasing Momiji. 

"She'll die after she kills the stupid cat, that is," remarked the mouse dryly.

Tohru giggled softly at his remark. The rat paused.

"Why are you laughing at me?" demanded Yuki quickly. Deep inside, he was embarrassed. _Did I do something wrong or foolish?_

"Nah. I'm just glad that you still have some humor intact, unsmiling Ice Prince," she teased.

The rat froze, then blushed. Instantly he poofed into a human.

Tohru's face heated, then quickly turned around. She untied the strings of her apron and handed it to him. "Here, Your Highness."

His hand silently took the cloth apron and tied it around his waist.

"I'll go fetch your clothes in the training hall," she said quickly.

She didn't see anymore the confusion that settled on the Prince' face.

That afternoon, Tohru was pushing the tray of food down the hallway when she saw Kyo wearing a maid's apron, sweeping the floor. On the other side was Yuki, wiping the statues lining up the corridor.

"Ah…!"

The boys looked up, then paused from their work.

"You don't have to do this," said Tohru quietly.

"This is the order of the sensei," said Yuki, returning to his work.

"I see," she said. "Well, take a break first, will you?"

Yuki bent down to rinse his rag. "I'm going to change the water." He stood up and marched away.

Tohru sighed.

__

An allergic reaction to me.

Kyo cleared his throat. "Tohru?"

"Yes?"

He quickly handed her a small box of bandages. "Sorry about awhile ago." He then strode away from her, taking his broom with him.

She was too stunned by the prince' actions to react. She just watched him, mystified.

__

He was being kind.

She looked down at the scratch on her arm and smiled.

__

He is kind.

She didn't notice Yuki looking at her from a distance. The prince clenched his fist that was holding a box of bandage also. He threw it on the trash can and walked away.

__

Why should I be concerned about a lowly maid anyway? I mean, I wasn't even the one who scratched her!

Yuki continued walking, ignoring Shigure whom he bumped.

"Hey!" whined the writer, but the young Sohma didn't even apologize or glance his way.

"Bad mood? Must be a 'she problem', right?" he kidded.

"Mind your own damn business, Shigure!" yelled Yuki.

Shigure paused. "I-I was just bluffing! You mean, you of all people have a problem with she creatures?"

__

Honda Tohru.

Thank you. You are helping me a lot.

The dog smiled and yelled his last statement. "Watch out, Yuki! Women are thieves!"

Yuki turned around, bewildered.

To this, he smiled affably. "They steal hearts."

That night, the maids' quarters is full of female cheers and swooning sighs. The maids witnessed the two of the most handsome and eligible Sohma princes sweeping the floor, dressed in maid outfits. Of course, the room was alive in dreamy sighs.

Tohru smiled to herself. _It seems that I'm the only one who knows about the Sohma secret. Impossible, but true. I wonder how they will react once they know about it._

She opened the window of the room and looked out at the velevety-black night.

__

Okaasan, life in the palace is not very easy. There are a lot of personalities I must learn how to get along to, but then I will never give up!

She thought about the cold, hard profile of the Ice Prince.

She smiled.

__

I will not give up under any circumstances. I will prove to them that even glaciers melt!

Because I cannot help but feel that deep inside, Prince Yuki is not so bad. He's not just used to displaying his emotions, but I know that in his emotionless royal purple eyes hide the warmth of a very kind person.

****

tsuzuku


	6. Her Silk Gown

****

Her Silk Gown

Tohru was walking at the courtyard when she noticed a little girl reading a thick book under the shade of the cherryblossom tree. The lass' eyes were intensely concentrating on the words of the book that Tohru discovered upon closer inspection was a bible.

Smiling, she strode towards her and sat down beside her. "Is this seat taken?" she asked smilingly.

Startled, the girl shut her bible and inched away from her fearfully. 

"Ah, don't let me scare you! I-I just want to see what you were reading." She looked at the maroon cover of the book. "A bible, huh? I have a favorite verse in there. I forgot what scripture it was taken from, but it goes like this: Light is sown for the righteous and gladness for the upright in heart"

"I-It's from the book of Psalms 97:18," said the girl quietly.

"Yes, you're right! That's so cool!" She held out her hand. "My name is Honda Tohru, and I work here in the palace as a maid."

The girl merely gazed at her.

"And you are…?" Tohru paused when she heard her name being called by the head of the maids. She stood up and waved at her. "I must go. I'm glad to meet you anyway!" She gathered her skirts and hurried into the palace again.

The little girl stood up, watching the maid go.

"H-Honda Tohru…"

"Well, that took you long enough!" snapped Yuki when Tohru arrived in his bedroom. "If I didn't summon Hinata to call you, you won't hear me. Where were you anyway?"

"Ah, I was walking in the courtyard because Prince Momiji told me to get his bamboo sword."

"And you think that the sword is in the courtyard?" asked Yuki impatiently.

"Nah, I was taking the longer path to the training hall. The breeze is too wonderful not to enjoy," she reasoned.

"And in the process, you are slacking off on your duties." 

"Huh? But I told you, I'm going to fetch Prince Momiji's sword!"

"Never mind," he groaned. "I need you to look after my cousin."

"Prince Kyo?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Where is your brain when I need one? Why do you think would I want you to look after my nemesis?"

"Um, good point."

Yuki sighed again. "OK, can I put my trust on you that you can take care of them while they go to the park?"

She raised her fists. "Ah, I won't let you down, Prince Yuki! I'll do my best! I'll show you that you didn't make a mistake entrusting me such an important and challenging job!"

He sweatdropped. "Uh, right."

Tohru sorted her clothes in the cabinet but discovered that she had only two outfits: the clothes she wore when she came to the palace and her reserve maid outfit. Nothing nice enough for a stroll in the park. Sighing, she went out of her room.

"Why such a long face, Kirei-san?" asked a voice suavely.

She turned around and found Shigure standing behind her, smiling.

"Prince Shigure!" She bowed. "It's nothing."

"Oh! The weather outside is very nice, and such a sad look on your face does not fit in it. Tell me, what's the problem."

She looked at his sympathetic face then burst her dilemma out. He nodded. "I see." He took her hand and pulled her with him. "Come, I'll solve your problem."

"H-Huh?" She had no choice but to follow him.

"'Gure!!" greeted a tall, slim and longhaired man when she and Shigure entered another room.

"Aya!" Shigure waved. 

Aya looked at her curiously. "Who is she?" He looked back at Shigure and flashed him a sexy smile. "I sure hope you're not cheating on me."

"You know me better than that, Aya!" laughed Shigure, eyes twinkling as Tohru watched them, stunned.

__

Huh?

"Oh, by the way, this is Honda Tohru. She's the new palace maid," introduced Shigure. "Tohru-kun, this is Ayame, another Sohma. He is Yuki's elder brother."

__

Hontou?

Ayame looked at her intently. "Really? You're too cute to be a maid!"

Tohru wanted to faint.

__

These men…I can never understand their criteria in calling a woman 'cute'.

Shigure wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Anyway, she's got a problem, and she needs your help."

"Really? What can I do for you, my dear?"

"She needs a _decent_ outfit when she chaperones Kisa and Hiro to the park this afternoon," explained Shigure.

"Is that so?" Aya snapped his fingers. "No problem! Dressing up such a pretty thing is no problem at all!" He sorted his cabinet smilingly. "It's been quite awhile since I tried my creations on a live model, and a very cute model at that."

Tohru and Shigure watched as pile after pile of gowns and outfits landed on the floor.

"Um, he's taking this a little bit too seriously, isn't he?" she whispered.

"That's Aya! A passionate advocate of the right to dress fashionably and to peek into women's baths."

"I FOUND IT!!!" Ayame took out a baby pink gown cut simply but elegantly. "This will do."

Shigure nodded in agreement. "Decent enough."

Tohru however was stunned. "It's…beautiful!" She touched the soft silk material delicately. "I've never seen anything this gorgeous in my whole life!"

"And yes, dear, you are going to wear this piece," said Ayame, escorting her to the full-length mirror and placing the outfit on top of her maid outfit.

Kisa closed her bible as Hiro argued with his elder cousin.

"I don't want any stranger to accompany me and Kisa!" yelled Hiro. "I want this date to be private."

Yuki groaned. "Don't act so grown-up! There are assassins everywhere! And what will you do when that happens, cry?"

"Those assassins may be on a day-off too, strolling in the park, just like me and Kisa! Will you stop acting so imposing! God, you're worse than Akito!"

"Don't you compare me to anyone else!" snapped the Ice Prince. "Besides, you can't do anything about it. I already told her to get ready."

"I'm a prince. I can tell her that we don't need her anymore," retorted Hiro.

"Try doing that and I'll ground you!"

"You're not my mother!"

"But I'm older than you are, so learn to abide by my rules, or else-"

Kisa stood up. "Hiro, let's go. The coach is waiting outside."

The boy clenched his fists, but he nodded. "I'll tell the horseman to leave without that chaperone." He pulled Kisa grumpily outside the palace.

"Brats," muttered Yuki. He looked at his schedule. "I still have to humor the princess who will visit here. Damn. If only our alliance with that princess' kingdom is not that important…" He proceeded to the library where he was going to wait for her.

"Wow! Aya, forgive me for saying this, but I think I'm tempted to cheat on you!" gushed Shigure as Tohru rotated around the mirror, the skirt of her gown fluttering perfectly around her tiny waist.

Aya laughed. "I forgive you. After all, she's wearing one of my creations." He finished braiding Tohru's hair and he was now placing fresh flowers on the brim of the hat she was going to wear. "The outfit enhanced your natural beauty, Tohru-chan!"

She was on the verge of tears. "I feel like…a princess!"

"You are! You are!" agreed Shigure heartily.

Aya placed the hat carefully on Tohru's French braided-hair. "Shigure's right. Now leave, for your wards are waiting for you."

"Thank you again, you guys. You're like my fairy godfathers!" she cried happily before curtsying and leaving Aya's room.

"Aya?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, why?"

"How would you like to help me make her stay permanently here?"

"Would you like me to talk to 'Tori to let her keep Hanajima 's post?"

"No, I have something else in mind." He leaned over his cousin's ear and whispered to him his plans as Aya nodded smilingly.

Yuki left the library, annoyed. "What's taking that princess so long?" He leaned on the railing in front of him and saw that Kisa and Hiro's couch was still there.

"Ah! Women, they're problems! Both that maid and the princess are late!" he groaned.

"Excuse me, make way!" cried a female voice. He turned to his left and found a girl dressed in a simple but stylish pink gown making her way towards him.

__

The princess?

He gazed at her as she drew closer to him.

__

Not bad. She's a little more decent than all the other princesses I've met at least when it comes to her taste with outfits. The other princesses would have been struggling with the weight of the rubies, pearls, and diamonds around their neck and on their wrists. 

Suddenly, she stumbled on her wobbling high heels, and she was about to land on the floor had Yuki not been quick enough to catch her waist.

"Oops." Yuki steadied her. "Why in such a hurry?"

"Ah, Prince Yuki!" She bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

He was stunned. _A princess who acknowledges her mistake and bows in apology? This is rare._

"It's alright. Welcome to the palace of Kaibara." As the tradition dictates, he bent down and kissed her gloved hand.

He looked up at her and found the princess looking down at him, face flushed.

Tohru's heart skipped a beat.

__

Oh Kami-sama, he kissed my hand! The Ice Prince! Ah, don't wake me up if this is just a dream!

He straightened and gentlemanly escorted her into the library but she quickly pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"What is the problem?" he asked gently.

"A-Ah, you see, I must go to the park and-"

"I see." He nodded. "As the beautiful lady wishes, we shall go to the park." He escorted her down the stairs. "I hope you don't mind if we have to hitch a ride with my cousins."

"Not at all, Prince Yuki! In fact…" She paused when she noticed how intent Yuki's gaze was on her. "Uh, is there dirt in my face or something?"

He blinked. "N-No, but…"

"I'm glad, or I would have embarrassed myself in front of you again."

"Again?" he asked.

__

She's so…natural and unaffected.

She's too simple and artless.

I like her. A little.

"So your so-called chaperone didn't show up, but you brought her along, huh?" snapped Hiro.

Tohru was surprised to see the bible-reading girl she met in the courtyard awhile ago. "It's you!"

The lass recognized her too. "You're the lady I met awhile ago! Honda Tohru!"

Yuki blinked, then gasped. "Y-You're mistaken. T-This is…" He looked at her quizzically again. "You're Princess Murasaki, right?"

Tohru took her hat off. "Um, you mistook me for a princess, Prince Yuki."

"W-Why didn't you say so earlier?" he asked, freaking out.

"B-Because you never gave me the chance to explain!" she cried.

Yuki didn't know how to react, so he retreated from the couch angrily instead.

Kisa looked at her. "You're the one who's suppose to escort us, right?"

She nodded.

"You dress too elegantly," said Hiro. "Where did you steal your clothes?"

"Hiro!" said Kisa warningly.

But Tohru wasn't fazed. "Prince Ayame was kind enough to lend me his creation."

"Hmm? Is he your lover?" asked Hiro.

"Hiro, stop it!" said Kisa again.

"No, but he is a very lovable person," said Tohru, beaming. "He's a Juunishi Sohma too, right? And both of you are too!"

"How did you know?" asked Kisa, mystified.

"Well, so what?" snapped Hiro.

Tohru waved her fingers playfully at Hiro. "You are a lovable kid too, so I hope you forgive me for finding you too lovable to resist." With that, she hugged him. Instantly, he poofed into a sheep.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Women are so annoying! You did that on purpose, Honda Tohru."

She smiled. "I did, so we can all go stroll in peace."

"I'll 'meeeh' all the way!" threatened Hiro the sheep.

"Go on," said Tohru. "And Kisa-chan and I will meeh along with you too!"

"Never mind!" grumbled Hiro, sitting down the carpeted floor of the coach.

Yuki was walking back to the library when he saw Shigure and stout, freckled girl dressed lavishly in rubies and flaming red gown waiting for him.

"Where were you, Yuki?" asked Shigure.

"I-I…" His cheeks turned red faintly. "Never mind." He escorted the impatient princess into the library.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Tohru-kun?" asked Shigure casually.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"I'll take that as a resounding yes!" said Shigure, grinning. He felt that he already knew more or less what caused Yuki's unusual tardiness in his appointment and how it was related to Tohru.

"Have fun, little ones," he murmured as he grinned. He had to tell this to Ayame.

Yuki nodded politely as the princess bragged on and on about her father's riches everyone knew very well. His mind was on someone else…

__

Stop it, Sohma Yuki! You were just struck by her silk gown and that's it. It's because of the clothes…

Everything was just a misunderstanding. Forget it.

But…

His mind kept on replaying the beautifully dressed maid over and over.

"Prince Yuki?" prompted the freckled princess.

"Yes?"

"Are you still listening?"

"Yes, but well…I think I don't feel too well. Must be a cold."

"Oh!"

"It's a _highly_ contagious cold that may be a sign of bubonic fever," he continued, not caring whether there was a fever actually named like that.

"Really?" The girl clamped her hand over her mouth and stood up. "C-Come to think of it, it's getting late already. I gotta go." She was out of the library before Yuki could reply.

He smiled wanly. "I need to unwind." He picked his coat up and went out of the library too.

Tohru, Kisa, and sheep Hiro decided to walk home instead of riding on the coach. As they were walking out of the gate of the park, they saw Yuki standing by the fountain, waiting for them.

"P-Prince Yuki!" exclaimed Tohru. 

__

Did he follow me here because he doesn't trust me enough to keep his cousins safe?

"I came to pick you guys up," he explained. He turned his back on her abruptly. 

She smiled. "Thank you, Prince Yuki."

"Whatever."

__

Okaasan, so many things happened today. The Ice Prince thought I was a princess!

But wow, at least, I felt what it was like to be a princess even for a day!

****

tsuzuku


	7. The Way Fate Works

****

The Way Fate Works…

__

Plug-in: Thank you so very very much to the readers who continue to read my work. I'm so happy that I make you guys happy even in such a simple way. Neko no Baka, Christie, Z.A Franks, the kind reviewer who calls me "the best writer ever" *blushes*, Agent cloud skimmer, and the other reviewers that I cannot recall the names but I am very grateful to. I promise to give more effort in producing likable fics for you guys. This chapter is for you guys!

God bless!

Syaoran no Hime 

Yuki watched as Tohru took the plates away.

__

I can't believe that I mistook this girl for a princess! Geez, that was so humiliating!

Feeling his gaze, she looked at him inquiringly. "Do you have orders for me, Your Highness?" 

He looked away, face slightly flushed. "No."

She shrugged then continued doing her job.

Just then, Shigure entered the room, holding a letter. "Great news, Yuki!"

"What?" he asked, looking bored.

The elder Sohma immediately noticed the maid. "Oh, Tohru-kun! You're here! How are you?"

"Ah, Prince Shigure!" She bowed respectfully. "Good morning. I am fine!"

"There is something you want to tell me, Shigure, remember?" snapped Yuki.

"Oh yeah!" Shigure held up a small piece of scroll. "Our cousin, Haru, announced that he's going to come visit the palace tomorrow! He finally found his way home!"

"Well it's about time!" muttered Yuki. "He left to visit the park three months ago, and it certainly took him long enough to go back."

"Huh?" Tohru was stunned. "Huh?"

Shigure laughed. "Don't look too surprised, Tohru-kun. Each of us has his or her own hang-ups in life." He pulled her to the window. "Take for instance, Kagura there." 

Tohru looked out at the window and saw Kagura chasing the rattled Kyo around the courtyard.

"She loves that neko so much, to the point that she gets destructive. And I mean, _destructive_," said Shigure.

Right on cue, Kagura took Kyo by the collar of his shirt and strangled him.

"I LOVE YOU KYO SO VERY MUCH SO WHY ARE YOU EXHAUSTING ME BY MAKING ME CHASE YOU????!!!!!!!" screamed the woman.

"Lemme go! Please, I don't want to die yet!" screamed the orange-haired prince in desperation.

"Hey, make sure you paid your life insurance this month!" yelled Shigure. "You'll need it, Kyo!"

"Shut up, damn dog!" yelled Kyo.

Yuki yawned. "Shigure, will you get out of my room? First of all, I didn't allow you to enter it in the first place. I can have you punished for trespassing."

"Right, right! You and Tohru-kun needs privacy." Shigure held his hands up in mock surrender. "Bye, little cousin." He winked at the maid. "Bye, Kirei-san."

She blushed.

"Get OUT!" yelled Yuki.

As soon as the door shut, the prince glared at Tohru. "That was shameless flirting!" he yelled. "He's already old enough to be your father!"

"B-But…" _Why is he so mad at me?_

"And right in front of me?" continued Yuki angrily. "Have you no shame?"

Tohru bowed. "I'm sorry…but Your Highness, I do not understand why you are so furious at me." With that, she took the tray of food out of his room and left.

The prince was stunned.

__

Why was I so mad at her anyway?

Shigure always flirts with our maids…it's a fact of life just like breathing is.

But somehow, it disturbs me to see her and Shigure playing that stupid game.

He shook his head vehemently.

__

I'm driving myself nuts. Her personal affairs should not concern me.

His heart, however, was stubborn.

__

But it does.

Tohru sighed for the nth time.

"What's wrong, onee-chan?" asked Kisa softly, closing the bible. She and the little girl were doing a bible-reading session under the cherryblossom tree since her job was finished for the morning. However, she couldn't concentrate because the Ice Prince' anger at her was bothering her.

But she gave the girl a weak smile. "I'm fine. I just don't like it when I know there's someone who harbors ill feelings for me."

"Let me guess. Yuki is still mad at you for the clothes mix-up, is that it?" she guessed.

She shook her head. "I don't know. But he also got mad at me because he thought that Prince Shigure was flirting with me, when it is actually just his ordinary way of talking to me."

"Maybe he's jealous," guessed Momiji, joining them.

"Jealous of what?" exclaimed Tohru.

Kisa sighed. "Besides, Yuki does not care about anyone else but himself. I guess Akito's attitude rubbed on him."

"Akito?" asked the maid.

"Our clan head and the king of Kaibara," explained the blond. "Don't tell me you don't know him!"

Tohru laughed uneasily. "Er…"

"Akito is a very mysterious person, but we do know that he's not the type of person you should interact with often. Shigure always says so," said Momiji. "I saw him once or twice in family gatherings, but most of the time, he's in his room. Hatori does the exposure job for him, and he runs things from behind."

"Oh!" Tohru gasped.

"Not a very normal family to serve, right, Tohru-chan?" said Momiji, smiling.

She laughed. "Yet I still love my job!" Her eyes saddened. "Although I only have ten more days left to stay here."

"Ten days?" echoed Kisa.

"I'm just taking Hana-chan's place here."

Momiji frowned. "No way! I hardly noticed that four days already flew by! "

Tohru messed his hair fondly.

That afternoon, Tohru was walking around the palace when once again, she noticed the wall she entered the first time she arrived in the palace. She decided to come inside. 

Her eyes widened when she saw the change in the garden. Some of the flowers were lying scattered on the ground with the leaves, as if it wasn't swept for days already.

__

When was the last time Yuki-kun visited the garden?

She decided to take the broom sitting on the corner and get to work.

"I'm going out, Hatori," said Yuki as he put on his gardener's hat.

"Alright."

Yuki went to the secret entrance to his garden. It had been days since he last checked on his plants. He had been so busy these past few days. Worse, not much rain fell, so he was pretty sure that it looked like a disaster now.

But on the contrary, he found the leaves properly swept together in one corner, and most of the plants look like they were just watered. He frowned.

__

Impossible. Only one person knows where my garden is.

He walked towards the fountain at the middle of his garden and sat down, thinking.

__

Did she…do this?

Automatically, he remembered how he first met the maid. He was naked, and she didn't know he was a prince. She was the first person to treat him with no respect for his title, but for himself being a human. Then they met again, in this very same garden.

He smiled when he remembered that she told him she loved plants too. She even asked for one rose, which he gave. He himself was surprised by what he did, because he loved those flowers more than any other plant in his garden.

__

But I could not possibly say no to her, not when she was smiling that brightly at me. The first sunny smile I received in whole life, and that took me by surprise, since I was so used to those rehearsed cold, polite smiles the people of royal blood always exchange.

He groaned.

__

How I wish I can find my princess already! So I'll stop this absurdity of fantasizing on a lowly maid.

Lowly?

Heck, he even mistook her for a princess!

Who was he trying to lie to, to himself? If only Tohru was born with royal blood, she would be the loveliest, finest princess he would have ever met.

And she wasn't.

Yuki stood up and turned to the fountain, looking at the Juunishi statues on the fountain.

__

They told me once that if I make a wish in this fountain, it will come true. Heck, why don't I give it a try?

He picked up his coin.

__

I wish to find my princess.

He threw a coin on the water and opened his eyes.

And found Tohru standing right in front of him.

Tohru stood up from sitting on the cemented seat of the Juunishi fountain when she heard a coin splash behind her. She turned around, and on the other side of the huge Juunishi statue was Yuki, gaping at her.

"Your Highness?" she asked.

His face was unreadable.

"Er, I'm sorry for trespassing in your garden again. I just want to take a look around, but then I noticed how disorganized the place was, so I took the initiative of cleaning the place. Please don't get mad!" she cried frantically.

"Do you…believe in a string of coincidences that people call 'fate'?" asked Yuki slowly.

She was caught off guard by his question. For a moment, she groped for words helplessly.

The gentle breeze breathed on them, playing with the strands of their hair.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Y-Yes," she said at last. "Although we can choose how we should live our lives, it is undeniable that some unseen forces work magic in our lives too. They work on making strangers be our closest friends, or…"

"…making unlikely people meet," continued the prince. His face at last relaxed into a small smile. "I used to look at that belief with sarcasm, but then…after today, I think I would have to reconsider my convictions on that matter."

She couldn't understand him, but she nodded.

He turned around. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning."

"Oh!" Her heart jumped.

__

The Ice Prince…apologized!

"I'll see you tomorrow, Honda-san," he bade before leaving.

__

Okaasan, I would never have imagined this even in my wildest dreams!

But then, I'm glad. He called me at last by my name.

Honda-san. As if I'm also a fine lady.

Maybe it's not bad to wish that after this day, we can take the first step in being friends.

****

Tsuzuku 

__


	8. I Can't Stay Away

****

I Can't Stay Away

As Tohru gracefully swept the floor of the hallway below the rooms of the princes. Yuki watched her from above, taking in the radiance she emits with the simple coordinated movements of her hands, legs and hips. 

This he quickly and efficiently transcribed to his sketchpad that was resting on his knees, his pencil transferring the art in motion before him into the paper.

Meanwhile, the maid paused to wipe a sweat off her forehead and stretched lazily.

__

Okaasan, it has been 6 days of service to the royal clan of the Sohmas, and so far, I'm enjoying it very much.

People have been kinder to me, especially the Ice Prince. I do not know why. Shigure-san told me that the Ice Prince grew bored of pretending to be like Hatori-san. Whoever Hatori-san is beyond my knowledge. I haven't met that particular Sohma yet.

You must be wondering why I call the members of the royal clan by their first names. It was Shigure-san and Neko-san who ordered me to do so. I don't mind. I get confused at times who to call "Your Highness" when two or three Sohmas are walking together at the same time.

The only person I cannot call by the first name is the Ice Prince. I guess habits die hard, and I have been used to calling him "Ice Prince". Thank Kami-sama that nowadays, his temper is rarely seen anymore. Sure, he frowns at me disapprovingly when he catches me talking with Kyo-san or Shigure-san. He also scolds me whenever I come late when summoned. But at least he does not go ballistic as he used to do. And he has learned to call me by my name, at least, by my surname. An improvement from the usual "Woman", a name which he used to call me with.

Okaasan, I think I'll go right to bed today after my job. I'm feeling a little weak today. I guess it's the cold.

She looked up and found the Ice Prince sitting on the window pane of his room, a drawing pad on his knee, pencil poised in the air to draw, and he was looking right at her! 

Ice Prince? How long has he been there? Did I miss him shouting an order while I was daydreaming?

"Your Highness, is there anything I can do for you?" she yelled, cupping her hands on her mouth.

The prince blinked then shook his head. "Take your rest. The sun's heat is scorching!"

Though puzzled by his order, she nodded and went inside.

__

I think I'm nuts, but I swear, he sounded concern. Okaasan, I'm *really*** **sick.

Yuki examined his new sketch, the latest addition to his collection of drawings that had been the product of his latest hobby since yesterday: sketching. And Honda Tohru had been his favorite subject lately.

__

I don't know why, but she fascinates me.

A little.

Memories flooded the prince' mind.

__

Back when I was young, I used to sketch my mother too. But Akito took it for "safekeeping". I never saw it again.

But there was one sketch left with him: one that he drew back in his younger years and he had been improving all through the years.

The sketch of a little girl with plentiful brown hair as rich as healthy earth who gave him an afternoon he could never forget.

He was about to take that paper out when the door opened and in came Kagura, sobbing.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed. He shut his sketchpad and placed it under his pillow.

"Kyo…my darling Kyo threatened to go back to the woods if I push through with my idea to ask Akito's blessing in marrying my beloved!" cried the boar.

"Marry the stupid cat?" echoed Yuki. "Are you crazy? You're too good for him! In fact, even a female mosquito is too good for him!"

"But what can I do?" sniffled Kagura. "I love him so very much!"

"Don't push him. You have always loved him very much, so why did you suddenly decide to marry him?" the nezumi wanted to know.

"B-Because…" Her lower lip trembled. "I saw him f-flirting with a maid."

"A maid?" His forehead creased.

"The new maid," Her eyes flashed scornfully.

His blood boiled, but he carefully hid his anger. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Ah wait, Kagura, how was he flirting with the maid?"

"Er…"Kagura paused. "He bumped his shoulder with her, and he smiled apologetically."

"And…?"

"He went on his way."

"And…?"

"End."

"Huh? Where's the flirting?" asked Yuki, stumped.

"Didn't you hear me? They had skin contact! He SMILED at her. Doesn't that spell flirting obviously?"

"Ah…" Yuki sighed. "You're over-reacting."

__

I thought…

But still, I want Kyo located somewhere he could not bother me.

Like in the North Pole or something.

Tohru smiled weakly as Momiji waved at her on his way to the training hall.

__

I feel so dizzy. I..want to throw up.

She remembered how she bumped people, including Prince Kyo, for several times, but not all of them were as understanding as the prince. This made her feel worse.

__

Bed. I need to lie down.

"Honda-san?"

She pasted a feeble smile on her face then gasped when saw it was the Ice Prince looking at her in what seemed like worry.

"Y-Your Highness?" She attempted to straighten up, but only managed to lose her balance. She landed on him unconsciously.

__

Poof!

Okaasan!

"Okaasan, you're here!" Tohru jumped to her mother's arms and snuggled close to her chest. "I missed you terribly!"

"Tohru," said her mother's voice lovingly, patting her hair soothingly. "Take it easy."

"Okaasan, I want to come with you! Please do not leave me!" she cried.

"As much as I want to, I can't," said her mother sadly. "Because I love you very much. I want you to feel what it's like to be loved by other people."

"But nobody loves me. Nobody needs me."

"When you wake up, my child, you will find you're mistaken. Somebody does love you."

"Don't…leave," she whispered. "Don't…"

"Honda-san?"

She flapped her eyes weakly and found Yuki looking down at him, purple eyes worried. "Yuki-kun!"

Upon hearing her call him by his name, he blushed and looked away. This gave her the chance to check where she was. She nearly had a heart attack when she discovered that he was carrying her! Her face flamed.

"Y-You're…"

__

naked?

Yuki didn't look at her. "You fell on me, and I transformed into a rat. Then I became human again."

"Ah!" Tohru panicked, "T-They mustn't see you naked, Your Highness." She tried not to think of how virile his manly scent that was filling her senses due to their intimate nearness.

"If you don't want to get the people's attention then lower your voice," ordered the prince.

"But…!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll kiss you till you shut up," he threatened.

She gasped and immediately was silenced.

"Honda-san?"

"Er?"

"Whatever happens, _don't look down._"

She blushed and laughed uncomfortably. "Yes, Your Highness."

Yuki laid her gently down his bed.

"I hope you do not take this in the wrong way, but it will be perilous for the maids to see me like this," he said as he turned his back on her and opened his closet to get something to wear.

She blushed hotly.

"You have a fever," said the prince. "And still, you worked. You are an idiot."

"Ah!"

He faced her, a small smile on his face. "Stay here for the meantime."

"Ah!"

__

Okaasan, I can't believe it! I'm staying in the Ice Prince' room! Good Lord!

****

Tsuzuku

__

Had to cut the fic there. I'm late for class! 

__


	9. Beneath the Glacier

****

Beneath the Glacier

Tohru nearly fainted when she saw Yuki approach her. He sat down the bed beside her and gazed at her before reaching out to touch her forehead.

"You will rest today," he decided. "I'll call another maid to take your place."

"Eh? I'm fine!"

"I'll let Hatori decide on that. For now, do as I say. I am the Prince, in case you forgot," he reminded her dryly.

She sighed. "Yes, Ice Prince, I mean, Your Highness."

But what happened next was something she didn't totally expect at all.

He gave her a small smile that nearly set her whole heart on fire.

"Ice Prince, huh? Somebody finally had the guts to call me by that nickname right in front of me." he said, amused, before leaving the room.

Kisa was reading the bible again as a young man dressed in a dark prince suit sat under the cherryblossom tree, looking up at the skies.

"Praise him for his mighty acts; praise him according to his excellent greatness. Praise him with the sound of trumpets; praise him with the psaltery and harp. Praise him with the timbrel and dance; praise him with stringed instruments and organs. Praise him upon the loud cymbals; praise him upon the high-sounding cymbals," read Kisa slowly.

"Let everything that hath breath praise him. Praise him," finished the man. "Psalms 150."

The little girl looked up. "Your knowledge in scriptures is still good, Haru-san."

"Thank you, but you see, I will be late. I must see Prince Yuki now."

"He's in his room, I think. He spends awfully a lot of time in there," said the little girl helpfully.

"I'll climb to his window there," decided the white-haired prince, heading for they royal chambers.

"Look, I would be glad to give you medical check-ups _any given time_, Prince Yuki, but I can _not_ give my medical services to people who do not have royal blood," explained Hatori impatiently. "Now leave me alone and I still have a lot of things to do."

Yuki clenched his fists. "You're supposed to be a doctor! You swore on an oath to practice no discrimination in your profession!"

"I also swore an oath to practice my profession exclusively to people who are part of royal families _only_."

"I can't believe this!" groaned Yuki. "I'm the next-in-line in the throne, and you have no right to refuse me."

"So is Kyo, therefore, your rank is meaningless unless verified by the Lord Akito."

"Hatori!"

The doctor looked up and saw Ayame and Shigure standing by the door, arms crossed.

"What do you two want?" asked Hatori, annoyed. _Dear Lord, what ever did I do to deserve this awful day?_

Ayame clicked his tongue. "Don't you have a heart, 'Tori? The poor Honda Tohru is lying in bed, sick. Sick. _Sick. _**Sick.** Si-" 

"Shut up! I heard it the first time. Geez!" The doctor crossed his arms firmly. "There is _no_ way you can make me go to the maids' quarters just to check on a maid. Anyway, it's just a fever. Give her some sponge bath and-"

"You're heartless!" exclaimed Shigure, bending towards the startled doctor who was muttering on how fast did Shigure appear beside him. "You are suppose to have one of the noblest professions in the land! How dare you do this, 'Tori!"

"This noble profession is used on noble blood only,. Now get out of my clinic, all of you! You're disturbing me!" yelled Hatori but Ayame quickly took the doctor's hand and pressed it on his chest. 

"Dear 'Tori, please do this one favor for me only this once. Go visit the poor girl, and I promise to stop picking on the locks of your bedroom door."

Hatori paused. "So that's how you wound up in my room every night."

"What do you say?" asked Ayame eagerly.

"Alright, but just **this** once," he said reluctantly. "So let's go to the maids' quarters."

"Er, actually, she's not in there," said Yuki slowly, trying to think how he could explain things to them.

"So where is she? Did she faint in the hallway or something?" asked Shigure.

"N-No. She's lying…in my bed right now," said Yuki, looking down on the floor as gasps filled the room.

Tohru tried to sit up, but discovered that her vision was blurred. She fell back on bed, just as someone crashed into the bedroom from the window. She got up, panicked.

A white-haired young man stood up, blinked, then looked around. "W-Where am I?"

Her jaw dropped. _He dropped in here from the window and now he was going to say that he didn't know where he was?  
_

The boy snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! In Yuki's room!" He looked at the bed where Tohru was lying, watching him curiously. "Hey, you're not Yuki."

She jumped. "Eh? Of course not!"

"So…am I in the wrong room?" he asked

"No…" she said cautiously, suddenly realizing the absurdity of the situation.

"So you're in the wrong room?" he asked again.

"Yes…"

"You got lost?"

"Sort of…"

"Want me to help you find your way back to wherever you came from?" he offered kindly.

"No need. I-I can do it." She tried to stand up but collapsed. Acting quickly, the boy caught her.

__

Poof!

Tohru panicked. "Aah!!!" She hurried towards the door just as it opened, with Hatori stepping in. She crashed into the doctor, and the latter turned into a seahorse. She tried to avoid stepping on the animal so she swerved to the left and crashed into Ayame, and he turned into a snake.

Shigure and Yuki entered the room and found a cow, a seahorse, and a snake on the floor of Yuki's bedroom. Tohru was leaning on the wall, a freaked look on her face.

"Um, did you happen to move the palace menagerie here, Yuki?" asked Shigure, picking up the seahorse.

Yuki sighed. "What a mess."

Kyo was walking along town, trying to hide from Kagura. She had blackmailed him into going to a stroll in town so she wouldn't throw a tantrum, but just two minutes with her had sent him running away from her as fast as he could.

He then spotted a shop selling candies. He went inside to check it out.

"Well, dear Tohru, what can you say for yourself, now that a Sohma prince has already taken you to his bed?" teased Shigure, making the girl blush hotly. Yuki said nothing as he covered her with a warm blanket.

Haru the cow sat on one corner, watching his cousins fuss over the girl. He had never seen this scene before the entire time he knew them. It was…peculiar to watch.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry for the bother," said Tohru, looking at the prince shyly.

"No need to apologize. The damage has been done anyway," said Yuki, trying to fake sarcasm but failed.

And the cow noticed that. He immediately knew that in one way or another, something changed in Yuki.

"So what do I do next?" asked Shigure eagerly, looking at the seahorse who was directing him on what to do with the sick patient. 

"Then you massage her, _gently_," said the doctor sternly.

"Oh, fun!" said the novelist eagerly. "So Tohru-kun, what kind of massage do you want? Swiss? Amorous, er, A Mother's?"

Yuki glared at his cousin. "We'll have someone else do it, Shigure."

"But I want to help!"

"You can help us by shutting up," said the Ice Prince.

"Really mean, Yuki-kun," teased Shigure, pouting.

Ayame slithered towards Tohru. "Dear Tohru, how are you feeling? Would you like me to do the massaging for you?"

Yuki took the tail of the snake between his thumb and point finger, and with a graceful flick of his wrist, he threw the snake out of the window.

"Honda-san, go to sleep. I'll call for our nurse to look after you. We're going to leave now so we won't disturb you anymore," he said.

Shigure took the seahorse. "See you later, Kirei-san!"

Yuki bowed and left the room.

"So you're going to sleep in his room?" asked the cow, who was forgotten at the corner of the room.

She looked at it. "Eh?"

"Nothing. It's just that…Yuki is usually not this kind to others…I was just wondering…is he…I mean, are you his wife?"

"EH?! No!" exclaimed Tohru. "I'm just a maid here."

"But I don't understand!" The cow was completely puzzled. "Why is he so kind to you?"

Silence.

"Honda-san?"

"H-How did you know my name?"

"I heard him call you that."

"Oh."

"Honda-san?"

"Yes?"

"I trust you know about the Juunishi curse."

"Y-Yes."

It looked at her intensely. "Promise me one important thing: that you will not, in any under circumstances, tell the secret. This will endanger Prince Yuki and everyone's lives."

She nodded solemnly. "I am aware of that, and I will never blab the secret. I will take it to my grave."

"I'm glad." With that, he transformed back into his human form.

"Ah!!!" shrieked Tohru, face flaming.

"Honda-san?" Yuki entered the room again, worried. He then saw naked Haru gaping at him.

"Oh, Hi, Yuki!" greeted Haru, turning to him, oblivious of his current wear. "It's been quite a while, eh?"

"GET OUT!!!"

That afternoon, Tohru was surprised to see Kyo in Yuki's bedroom.

"I heard you were sick," said the orange-haired prince, sitting down on a chair beside her. "However, I do not understand how you made your way to the snob's bed."

"Long story," she laughed.

"Must be," said Kyo. "Oh, I have something for you. I picked it up in town while Kagura and I were strolling." He conveniently forgot to mention that Kagura was _dragging_ him all the way.

Tohru's eyes widened when she saw fresh sunflowers wrapped in ribbons and pretty foil. "Ah! Thank you, Kyo-san!"

He smiled slowly. "I…I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it!" she said, hugging the flowers. "But what are these for?"

"Er…"

The door opened, and Yuki came in, face composed in deadly calm. "So you're back, baka neko. Why did you bother to?"

"If I didn't, I don't know what you could have done to Tohru. You might scold her for "not doing her job" or "slacking off and using sickness an excuse". I know you, damn rat!" said Kyo.

Tohru panicked. "But Kyo-san, it was-"

"No need to cover his snobbishness, Tohru. He's been always like that, self-centered, arrogant, and totally unconcerned about others," said Kyo. "And nobody bothered to tell him that! That's why I left this place."

"Kyo-san!"

Yuki's face remained passive. "Is that all you're going to say? If so, you may leave my room."

"And leave Tohru with you?"

"Take her with you then."

"I will!" He looked at Tohru, who looked too weak to move. "Tomorrow," he added hastily. "But don't you dare sleep with her!"

"I'm not Shigure."

Kyo glared at him for a few more minutes then stormed out of the room.

Tohru looked at Yuki. "Why didn't you tell him that you were the one who looked after me all day?"

"I don't promote my acts of charity," he said simply, closing the door.

"But he thinks all the wrong things about you."

"Let him think, as long as I know that all of those aren't true." He sat down beside her and touched her forehead. "Your fever has subsided. Hatori gave you a good medicine." He looked at the bouquet on her lap.

"Looks like those gave you a good reason to be cheerful too," he remarked.

She was speechless.

He reached in his coat. "This is not as plenty as those, but…" He handed her single red rose, full-bloomed, its stem not having a single thorn.

"Ah!" She looked down at the flower, not knowing what to say.

He stood up. "Goodnight."

"W-Where will you sleep?"

"None of your business."

"I-I can go back to my own bed…"

"You will stay here, where I can check on your progress more often," he said firmly. He opened the door.

"Y-Your Highness?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for the rose. I-It's beautiful," she said softly.

Again. , Just like what happened awhile ago, he smiled. "You can pick another one in my garden as soon as you feel well."

"I-I don't have to go through the hole?"

"You can pass by the front gate of my garden. That is, if you get well soon."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"Don't practice false courtesy, Call me 'Ice Prince' if that is the name you are used to."

"Ah, but I am wrong. You're not made of ice. You are as warm as a candle flame, flickering uncertainly, but is aflame with kindness," she said.

He quickly turned away to hide his slightly flushed cheeks. "Flattery will get you nowhere." He quickly shut the door.

__

Okaasan, I met a lot of Sohmas today, and the Juunishi curse was reinforced right in front of my eyes.

But so was my belief that beneath the glacier lies a heart oh-so-kind.

The prince who everyone thought had abandoned his smile.

****

tsuzuku


	10. Midnight and Morning

Kyo looked up at the room on the hallway the groaned. Good Lord, was Tohru still in Yuki's room? Were they sharing the same bed? Were they….

He fought the urge to scream. Man, he _had_ to_ know_!

He went to the shed to find something, but he slammed right into another person.

"Watch it!" he barked, then paused.

Tohru scratched her head and sighed.

__

I wonder where Yuki-kun is sleeping right now. He let me stay alone in his room, but where did he go?

She nearly jumped when she heard something outside the window. It sounded as if _something was climbing up the window!_

At once she panicked.

__

A thief?

An assassin who wanted to kill the Prince?

A rapist?

Hey wait! People do not know that I'm staying in the Prince' room!

Before she could further ponder on the situation, something leaped into the room from the window. Her mouth gaped open in shock then screamed.

The intruder was followed by another shadow that quickly came to her and covered her mouth to silence her.

"Ssh!" hushed the mysterious voice. "It's us."

"Umph?" she said her voice still stifled by the hand. It immediately let go of her.

Suddenly, candlelight flickered. Holding it was…Momiji?

She turned to the trespasser by her side and was shocked to see Kyo.

"W-What are you two doing here?" she asked, fascinated.

Momiji placed the candle by the table and sat down beside her. "I caught Kyo looking up here, and I immediately knew that he was going to do something absolutely perverted like climbing up the window alone in the night and-"

The orange-haired prince' face flamed. "What?!"

"And he did," continued the hare. "So I blackmailed him into taking me along so I can see you. If he won't do so, I would have to tell Yuki, and my cousin wouldn't be too happy about that."

"Er, why come and see me this late at night?" she asked, puzzled. "You can see me tomorrow morning in case you want to give me an order or something."

"He just wants to know whether Yuki is sleeping beside you tonight," said Momiji for Kyo, making the neko freak out.

"That's not true! That's NOT TRUE!!!" yelled the cat.

"Ssh! Yuki will hear you!" said Haru.

The three freaked out. "H-Haru!" exclaimed Tohru, who recovered first. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugged. "After Yuki left, I was sitting by the bed already. You just didn't notice me, that's all."

"Y-You perverted cow!" Kyo took his cousin by the collar of his shirt. "You've been watching Tohru's every unconscious movement for hours already?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked the cow innocently. "And by the way, in case you didn't notice, your hand is a little dirty. Please take it off my shirt."

"Why you-" Kyo was about to punch Haru when Tohru stepped between them.

"If you guys don't stop quarreling I'll hug both of you!" she threatened.

Haru smiled. "I don't mind."

"Me too," quipped Shigure, who was sitting by the window.

"Oi, Shigure!" greeted Haru. "Good evening! What are you doing here?"

"Peeping on Tohru, I mean, watching Tohru." The writer smiled. "I mean, I was just checking on where Yuki slept."

Kyo looked totally freaked out. "All of you…why are you all here?"

Tohru laughed. "I'm so touched by your concern, but please do not worry, Yuki, I mean, Prince Yuki is not here. I don't know where he went to sleep."

"Gee…we have locked some of the extra rooms already. I wonder where he stayed…" said Shigure, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Yuki placed the fifth layer of pillow in the middle of his bed and Ayame's.

"Whatever happens, don't you dare get the pillows out between us, understand?" he barked to his elated elder brother.

"Why, my dear younger brother, you made me so happy by knocking on my door, begging to be let in so we can share the same slumber space so, yes, I will do as you say," said Aya dramatically.

"Whatever," grumbled the younger Sohma as he put the light out.

"Oh, Yuki-kun?" sang his elder brother.

"What?" he snapped.

"Give your big brother his goodnight kiss," said Aya.

"Don't you dare or I'll kill you, did you hear me?" shouted Yuki, turning the light on again. Creatures like Ayame are dangerous at dark.

"We're going to leave now, Tohru-chan!" bade Momiji.

"Are you sure you don't want a stuff toy to hug?" asked Shigure. "I can make a very huggable stuffed dog, you know! You can even kiss me for free!"

Kyo dragged the still talking Shigure out of the room. "Perverted old man," grumbled the neko, then threw him out of the room. He then turned to Tohru. "Goodnight!"

"You too, Kyo-san!" she bade.

He looked down the floor shyly. "Um, Tohru…"

"Hmm?"

"If ever you have a problem or something, I want you to know that you can…always come to me." He looked at her. "And I'll do my best to help."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "T-Thank you, Kyo-san. T-That's very nice of you. To think that I'm only a maid here…"

"Don't say that!" protested Kyo quickly. "You're very special, Tohru!"

"Ah!" She blushed profusely, and Kyo's face echoed the same reaction.

"T-That's all I want to say, I guess," stammered Kyo. "Goodnight…and sweet dreams." With that, he shut the door.

She blinked.

__

Okaasan…

I never felt this cared for ever since you left.

You're right. There are people who do care for me, even if I'm not in the same pedestal as they are.

The next day, Tohru woke up, feeling much better. She started to stand up when she saw Yuki fast asleep, his head resting on the bed. He was seated beside her.

"What's he doing here?" she wondered. She then remembered that she was in Yuki's room, and she slept there. But she didn't remember sleeping with Yuki!

She looked at him again. _I wonder what time did he come in?_

She placed her hand on his shoulder to wake him up. "Your Highness?"

He yawned and opened his eyes. "G' morning," he greeted. "How are you feeling now, Honda-san?"

She smiled brightly. "I'm fine now."

He leaned over and touched her forehead. "Yup. You're fine. I'm glad."

"Because you can get your room back again?" she teased.

He shook his head. "No, because I can finally see you smiling again, with that healthy blush back in your cheeks," he replied.

She laughed. "Thank you, Your Highness. Ah, by the way, where did you sleep last night?"

Yuki groaned when he remembered the horror of waking up at the middle of the night finding his elder brother right beside him, cuddling him.

"Um, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to," said Tohru uncomfortably when she saw the look on the prince' face.

"Well, since you're healthy now, why not accompany me when I go out this morning? I'll be working in the garden first though, so you still have time to dress up," invited Yuki.

She gaped at him openly. "Me? But there are some other princesses who are much appropriate for someone like you!"

He frowned. "What do you mean by 'someone like me'? I want you to be the one to accompany me, so if you don't want to be with me, then say it outright. I know you may would rather be with Kyo or Shigure."

"N-No, but…"

"But?" pressed Yuki.

She laughed. "I'm just not used to this. I mean, a date with you?"

"D-Date?" Yuki turned around quickly. "T-This is just a horseback riding activity. That is ridiculous!" He turned to the window.

"I-I was just kidding," said Tohru quickly. "OK then, may I ask Ayame-san to help me with my clothes?"

"I don't care," he said. "You look pretty much the same whatever you wear."

__

Still cute.

She shrugged. "Very well, Your Highness." She was about to get out of bed when she clumsily fell down the bed, and pieces of paper from underneath the pillows flew down the ground.

Yuki's eyes widened, and he dove for the papers. "Don't-"

Tohru took one and was startled to find that the person sketched on the paper…

…was her!

She looked at the equally shocked Yuki who was staring at her.

****

tsuzuku


	11. Never

****

A/N: Kung Hei Fat Choi! Nwei, just to announce that updates on the Furuba fics wouldn't be everyday anymore due to some conflicts in my schedule with classes, plus I'll be devoting more time to my site.

I will update in 2-3 days alternately. (Untitled on Monday, For Keeps on Thursday).

Nwei, hope you still keep on reading the fic!

(Dito sa makakaintindi ng message na ito, wala lang. Naisip ko lang, ayoko si Rukawa, pero tuwing nanonood ako ng Slam Dunk at nakikita ko sila nina Sakuragi, naaalala ko sina Kyo at Yuki. Asar naman!)

FACTS OF LIFE

"Ah!" Tohru didn't know what to say, especially when she watched as the prince' face turned dark. She had no choice but to clear her throat. "Er, Your Highness, y-you draw very well."

Yuki snatched the pieces of paper away from her. "You are too bothersome. Why don't you just leave this room immediately?"

"Ah!" She laughed. She knew he was more humiliated than mad. She knew the Ice Prince' attitude already. "Sure, but first, I would like to say that I am really flattered that you chose me as the subject for your sketches."

He placed the stack of papers under his pillow again. "Don't be. I like drawing women."

"So you draw Hana-chan too?" she asked curiously.

He paused. "Er, no."

"I thought-"

"Shut up and leave," he said curtly.

"Right. B-But well, will I still accompany you in your horseback riding?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll fetch you in your room."

Ayame clapped delightedly. "The riding habit suits you perfectly, my dear Tohru-kun. You look pretty as a picture."

"T-Thank you, Ayame-san. You are so kind to lend me these clothes," she whispered happily.

"Just don't let Shigure see you, or he might just act like a pedophile again," said Ayame, laughing.

Tohru twirled around again and looked at herself in the full-length mirror, barely recognizing herself. Wearing a tight-fitting red and black riding suit and a black cap, she looked like a princess who was out on her daily equestrian exercise.

"Now why won't any prince in his right mind _and_ gender would refuse a beauty such as you?" asked Ayame. "You are a divine creation, dear Tohru!"

"Eh? Y-You're overstating!"

"She, I mean, he's not," said Haru, entering the room. "You look great!"

"Thank you, Haru-kun!"

"So who invited you to go horseback riding anyway?" asked Haru.

"P-Prince Yuki."

"Oh?" His brow shot up. "Really?"

"Well, don't tire yourself too much, Tohru," reminded Yuki's brother. "You just recovered from a fever, you know."

"H-Hai!"

After Tohru left, Haru asked whether Ayame noticed that Yuki was starting to change.

"I did. He's much human now."

"What sorcery did that maid use?"

"Who knows?"

Shigure beamed as he watched Yuki take his favorite horse out. "Oi, Yuki! You and your horse are going out on a date?"

"No. I don't have time to talk to you. Get out of my way," said Yuki.

"Don't hurt my feelings, Yuki-kun. They're very fragile." The writer rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Besides, you already have your other favorite horse, Toyota, out there. Why are you taking Nissan out? I take it that you're not riding alone."

"Very perceptive, Shigure," said the Ice Prince mockingly.

"Yeah. I cannot imagine even you riding on two horses." Shigure stifled his laughter.

"Get out of my way, Shigure, or I'll run you over."

"Hatori did that to me once already, back when we were your age, learning how to ride our horses then named Honda-"

"Get out!" yelled Yuki, mounting on Nissan.

"But Yuki-chan…" The writer groaned when he saw that his cousin was deadly serious on inflicting serious injuries on him. "Right, right." He stepped out of the way as Yuki rode Nissan out of the stable.

Tohru was walking down the stairs when she heard a horse' neigh. She then heard the sound of hooves…coming closer?

She freaked out when she saw a horse right in front of her, with Kyo riding on it. "Hey, Tohru!" he greeted. "Want to go horseback riding with me?"

"Eh? B-But why did you take the horse in?" she asked, aware of the curious gaze the people around were throwing them.

"I can do whatever I want because I am the prince," shrugged Kyo. "Besides, Ford likes the floor of the palace."

The horse neighed in agreement.

Just then, Hatori appeared, looking grim. "Prince Kyo, I demand an explanation for this incredibly absurd stunt you pulled now." He looked at the dirty horse disdainfully.

"Hmm? Why should I explain to someone like you? Mind your own damn business!"

"That is not how a prince should talk!"

Kyo burned. "And I don't want to be a prince! Why do you keep on forcing me to be one anyway?"

"It's in your blood."

"I hate living here!" burst the cat out. "I hate the people here! I hate myself for being a Sohma! Why didn't I just become an ordinary person anyway?"

"Both you and I cannot answer that, but it doesn't matter. You _are_ a prince, and no matter how you detest your rank, you must learn to do the obligations of a royal-blooded prince," said Hatori. He turned to Tohru. "And you're the maid, right?"

She nodded awkwardly.

He looked at her fine clothes. "So why are you wearing _that_ and not your servant's uniform?"

Her face flamed in shame. "Ah! Y-You see, Ayame-san lent me this because Prince Yuki invited me to go horseback riding with him."

This made Hatori even angrier. "How dare you call the royal princes of the clan by their first names! Don't you ever forget your status here. You are just a maid. You should act as your social rank dictates."

"Hatori, you bastard!" yelled Kyo, but Hatori looked at him threateningly. The doctor then looked at the shocked Tohru.

"If you know what's good for you, then have at least a little dose of sanity and decency. You have no right to mingle with people, who are royalty, because you are a commoner. You are just a servant paid here to serve us, don't you ever forget that." With that, Hatori left.

Tohru's head hung.

__

He's right. I am just a maid. No matter how good I look in these clothes…

…I will always just be a maid.

"Tohru," said Hatori.

"Y-Your Highness?" she asked her voice shaky.

"Clean up the mess that the horse made," ordered the doctor just as he exited the hallway.

"T-Tohru." Kyo jumped down from the horse and tried to approach her, but one look at her crumpled face and he knew that she didn't want him near her.

"M-May I go, Your Highness?" she asked, her lower lip trembling.

"Tohru, do not mind Hatori…"

"He's right. I should know my place," she said softly before she knelt down and started to gather the dirt on the floor with her bare hands. She didn't mind seeing the dirt, because that was exactly how she felt.

Kyo's fists clenched, and then he turned to find Hatori.

"What did you say?" exclaimed Yuki.

His little cousin, Kisa, nodded. "I heard Hatori-san. He…said all those nasty things to nee-chan." 

He couldn't explain why he suddenly felt like he wanted to punch somebody. "So where's the maid now?"

"Cleaning the floor."

"Tell her then, to get up, take a bath, and get dressed in a batch of new clothes," said Yuki. "Tell her that it's the order of Prince Yuki. I'll deal with Hatori."

"Yes."

"And…make her stop crying," said Yuki softly. "Alright?"

Although surprised, she nodded.

Hatori sipped his tea calmly as Kyo flamed in fury.

"You have no right to do that to Tohru! Why did you hurt her feelings?" yelled the neko. "And it was my fault, right? Why did you make her do the cleaning?"

"Because you are a prince. Princes don't clean. Princes aren't punished. Commoners are created to take the blame," said the doctor.

"You snobbish-" Kyo stopped when the door opened again, and in came furious Yuki, his piercing violet eyes targeting Hatori.

"I heard what you did to Honda-san," said Yuki. "She didn't deserve those harsh words. It was the stupid cat who stupidly took the horse in the palace. Why don't you make _him_ clean?"

Kyo freaked out in anger. Yuki made him look stupid again, but if his cousin could save Tohru then…

"Yeah," agreed the neko, doing so for the first time in their entire clashing history.

"Again, cleaning is not a job of a prince." Hatori eyed Yuki. "And you, Prince Yuki, of all people should know that a maid is not the appropriate person to take along while strolling. If you really wanted company, I could have arranged a date for you and another princess in the countless kingdoms that are part of our alliance." 

"I don't think it is your job to meddle with my private affairs," said Yuki, seething in fury.

"Private? Since when had a maid been part of your private affairs?" asked Hatori, looking at the suddenly pale prince carefully.

Kyo looked at his cousin curiously too.

"Asking that question too is also another trespassing in my private affairs," said Yuki coldly.

Hatori laughed humorlessly. "You got a point there. Very well, I will let this pass. But remember, you are both next in line for the throne. Act as a prince should. Both of you may kindly leave the room now."

The two reluctantly left, unaware of the eyes watching them.

Sohma Akito smiled.

__

Competition. I like this.

That afternoon, Yuki closed the door of the maids' quarters, sighing defeatedly. All day, he didn't see a sign of Tohru. 

__

Where is she?

His eyes widened when he saw Tohru sweeping on the balcony. He approached her immediately. "Honda-san?"

Her eyes grew wide in fear. "Y-Your Highness?" She paused from her work, bowing respectfully. "Anything I can do for you, Your Highness?"

He was taken aback by the change in Tohru's attitude.

__

Where is her sunny smile? Where is the usual cheerful sparkle in her eyes?

And where is her usual greeting?

She doesn't like calling me 'Your Highness'.

"Honda-san, didn't Kisa come to you and tell you that you get dressed? Our date is still on, remember?" he asked.

She looked down. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I can't."

Her voice was tight, as if it would break. Yuki's heart ached in a way that he never felt before. He suddenly had the urge to take her in his arms.

But Hatori's words echoed in his mind.

__

Act like a prince should.

__

She's a commoner. I am royalty.

We can never be friends.

Never.

****

tsuzuku


	12. Dismissal

****

Dismissal

Tohru was pushing the tray of the food towards the hallway of the rooms of the Sohma princes when the head maid stopped her.

"The Prince Sohma Hatori had ordered that you are not allowed to see any of the Princes starting today," explained the old woman, a pitying look in her wrinkled face.

She was stunned. "I-I…what am I suppose to do then?"

"His Majesty, The King Akito, will use your services starting today."

"Eh?"

Kyo groaned exasperatedly as Kagura went on and on her usual declaration of undying love for him as she brought him breakfast in bed.

"…and furthermore, I promise to cook for you everyday each and every kind of fish species here in this kingdom and other neighboring kingdoms," continued Kagura cheerfully. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah," said the neko dully. _Where's Tohru?_

He didn't know that he had spoken his thought out loud. Kagura said nothing, but her face crumpled. Yet she continued her chat. 

"I promise to love you each day, every day, until the very, very last day of my life-"

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo made a shooing motion. "You can leave me now to eat _alone_."

Kagura hid the hurt look in her face. "But I always serve you breakfast!" _That is, until she came along._

"Not today. I will eat _alone_," said the prince, stressing the last word again.

Kagura pouted. "Alright!" She marched out of the prince' room and slammed the door. As soon as it closed behind her back however, she leaned weakly on it. She fought back her tears.

__

I have loved you ever since we were children. You are the only one I loved all my life. Why can't Kami-sama grant me my only wish…for him to love me back Why? Why?

And now, a maid comes along…and immediately, he wanted her.

A tear spilled down her cheek.

__

I love you, Kyo. Very much, in fact. I'm not willing to give you up that easily.

Tohru nervously knocked on the gargantuan door before her.

"Come in," said the familiar voice she recalled as Hatori's. Immediately she felt her heart race in fear.

__

Now what?

She opened the door and was let in to a lavishly-designed room. At the center was the four-poster bed accented with silk curtains. Sitting on the bed were Hatori who was treating a sickly-looking young man with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Now you're here," said Hatori, standing up. "I will leave you and His Highness to talk."

The two were left alone in the room. The man spoke first.

"Please place the tray on the table," he said politely.

She nodded and did as told. He then ushered her to the bed by him. Although nervous, she did as told.

"I am Sohma Akito, the clan head," began the young man.

She gasped. "Eh?" _The king of Kaibara?_

"And…I heard a lot of things about you," he continued. "And…you know about the Sohma curse?"

She stiffened.

"It doesn't matter. I thought my relatives are very good in hiding their identities, and Yuki, of all people, revealed it to you." Akito gazed at her with unreadable emotion. 

"I-I promise not to reveal this-"

"I know you won't." Akito forced himself to sit up to look at the maid straight in the eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you personally. That is why I ordered Hatori to suspend your duties with the other Sohmas. I want you to do something for me, and I hope you have the sanity not to refuse a king."

"Y-Your Highness?"

"I will not have you hanged if you promise to leave this place as soon as possible and attempt no communication again with any of the princes."

"Ah!" Her heart froze.

"I'm sorry, but there's an unwritten law in our clan. Any outsider who learns the secret of the Sohmas must be killed, but since you have tried so hard not to reveal the secret, then I had the compassion." Akito laid himself down the bed again. "May I have my cup of tea?"

Shaking, she took the cup by the saucer and held it out towards the king.

"May I ask you to leave right after I finish my cup of tea?" he asked.

She was shocked, making her lose her grip on the saucer. The hot liquid fell on the king.

***

"Tohru!" The Saki patriarch was stunned to see Tohru on their front door. He embraced her. "My child, what happened?"

She smiled weakly. "I was dismissed from the palace."

Hana came out too. "T-Tohru?"

"Hana-chan!" She hugged her friend tearfully. "Hana-chan!"

The daughter looked at the bewildered father then took the crying girl in. "Hush, Tohru. Let's talk inside."

"What?!!" Yuki stood up from his seat in the library, shocked, to put it mildly. His burning purple eyes burned Hatori. "You dismissed the maid from her service just because she dropped tea on King Akito by accident?"

Shigure was equally stunned. "B-But it was just an accident…"

"Accident or not, that's blasphemy to the king," said Hatori.

Yuki was outraged. "You will not get away with this, Hatori," he promised.

"If I were you, Yuki, I would just concentrate on wooing the princesses of other kingdoms. That is suppose to be your job in your age first and foremost, and not meddle with my decisions." Hatori eyed him testily. "When have you learned to waste your time on that maid anyway?"

The prince stopped in his tracks.

"Heavens forbid, but I hope you are not starting to have feelings for that maid."

This made Yuki leave the room in quiet fury.

Shigure shut his book close and stared at the smoking doctor. "You are a pathetic pawn, 'Tori. You didn't decide that for yourself. He manipulated you yet again. Why are you allowing yourself to be the hatchet man for his diabolical schemes?"

Hatori looked at his cousin. "Mind your own business."

"You were just like Yuki once upon a time," said Shigure. "Remember that clumsy maid some years ago?"

Kana's face flashed in the doctor's mind, but his unaffected mask remained. "I forgot."

"Liar."

"Yuki."

The prince turned around and saw Kazuma looking at him. He immediately bowed. "Sensei, forgive me but I'm not in the mood to practice martial arts. What is it that you want to say?"

The weary face of the man broke into a fatherly smile. "Follow your heart. It will lead to the right path."

Yuki froze.

"Where does your heart want to go?" asked his teacher.

He clenched his fists. "I…still have to prepare for the arrival of the Princess Murasaki. She's going to visit again."

"You disappointed me, Yuki," said Kazuma sadly before turning his back on the prince.

"You got dismissed because you spilled hot tea on the king?" The Saki male didn't know whether to cry in outrage or laughter.

"Otoosan!" said Hana threateningly. She turned to Tohru. "Don't worry. I'm not planning to go back anymore to the palace, after what they did to you. We'll make do with our little land, and enrich it, together with my parents. I do not need that salary anymore."

"Hana-chan…"

"We'll be ok, Tohru. I promised your mother that we will take care of you. We will, Tohru. No one can hurt you anymore," said her best friend.

She looked at Hana tearfully. She didn't dare tell her two important facts.

One, about the _real reason_ why she got dismissed.

Two, that despite of everything, a part of her still wanted to go back to the palace.

If only to see the person she had slowly, _foolishly_, learned to love.

Even just a glance.

****

tsuzuku


	13. Ame

****

A/N: Advance Happy Hearts Day! Since FF.net will be down on the actual day of the hearts, I will give my own little gift to my fellow Furuba fans: starting this chapter, I will update every other day on Untitled Fairy Tales. For Keeps will be updated after the conclusion of Untitled, and afterwards, I will launch an "interactive fic" where you get to choose your ending! 

It's not much, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy your Valentine, minna-san!

A M E

Hatori drank his glass of wine as he watched the endless rain pour down outside the frosted glass window of his room.

Rain. Both gave him happy and sad memories. 

So he didn't know for sure whether he liked it or not. Whether he detested it or not.

As the rain fell down, he remembered how Shigure reacted when he told him that he didn't remember anymore.

Liar.

His cousin was right.

Because how could he forget the one woman he loved in his entire life?

__

Young fifteen-year-old Sohma Hatori sat down the dining table as an unfamiliar-looking maid served him the appetizer respectfully.

He immediately noticed the maid's fault. "You placed the fork at the wrong place," he said curtly.

The maid's brow raised. "Huh?"

He looked pointedly at the arrangement of the silverware.

"Eh? Why are you being such a cow about that? You're going to lift it up and use it anyway. Why are you being so critical with the arrangement?"

He was stunned. She was the first maid to answer him like that! Fortunately, he was alone in the dining table, or he could have humiliated himself in front of his cousins!

He was more shocked when she sat down beside him, uncaring whether the dining seat was reserved only for the royal Sohmas.

"You've got one big attitude problem, mister. If you would spend your lifetime complaining of one measly fork when you won't even use it yet anyway," she glanced at the soup on the table. "Then you will surely starve. It won't be me who'll suffer."

"What gave you the right to talk to me like that, woman?" he bellowed.

She wasn't even fazed by his booming voice. Instead she smiled brightly. "I possess the right to talk to my fellow human beings ever since I acquired my speech ability. But do tell me if I'm mistaken when I thought you were a human. By any chance, you're not an animal masquerading as a human, right? If so, I will immediately stop talking to you."

He couldn't give her a retort. If he refused to talk to her, he would look like "an animal", and if he did, it meant he, high and mighty Prince Sohma Hatori, was tricked by a maid!

"Don't be mad, Your Highness. I was just kidding," said the maid immediately. She gathered her skirts and stood up to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you yet," said Hatori suddenly before he could think of what he was doing.

She paused. "Eh?"

He himself was stunned. Why didn't he dismiss her yet?

He groped for words. "What is your name?"

"Kana."

"Kana what?"

"Kana."

"Kana Kana?"

No. Simply Kana."

"Your family name?"

"Why should you bother to know? You're not going to marry me, are you?" asked the maid, giggling.

To his dismay, he felt his cheeks flood with color. He suddenly faced her, only to find himself looking at the pretty smiling face of Kana.

The first woman who smiled at him openly, with no reservations or whatsoever.

Simply Kana.

For the succeeding days, he tried to treat her like dirt, but she would only respond to him with sweet smiles, making him mad and still, happy at the same time.

But he had slowly accustomed himself to her presence. In fact, he found his day wanting without her usual smart-alecky statements and teasing smiles. She brought back the vitality in his life that he thought he lost ages ago. She made him feel what it was like to be a child again.

So it troubled him one windy day why Kana wasn't smiling like she usually do as she was sweeping the courtyard. He looked at his left and right, checking if his cousins were watching. After making sure it was safe, he approached the maid.

"Kana?"

She looked up. "Prince Hatori?" She looked down again. "Hey," she said dully.

"W-What…" He cleared his throat. "What is the problem?"

"Eh?"

"Why…" He felt colors rush to his face. He felt awkward declaring verbally his concern, let alone to a girl! "Why are you looking so sad?"

She forced a smile. "H-Hey, I'm not! I'm always very cheerful!"

"Tell me what's bothering you," he ordered, still feeling like he was a teenager asking Ms. Universe out on a date to the park.

Her smile deflated and suddenly, she rushed towards Hatori and buried her face on his chest, crying.

"K-Kana?" he asked, alarmed. More than the fear that she would accidentally hug him and make him turn into an animal…

…her tears were seriously bothering him, to the point that he thought he could feel his heart ache for her too.

"T-Today…I lost my ring. I-It's a very special ring…the only memory of my deceased mother," sobbed Kana. "I don't know where it is now!"

Trembling, he found himself patting the girl's hair soothingly. "Please…don't cry."

The maid hiccuped.

"Please," he murmured. "We'll find it."

"E-Eh?" She looked up at him, eyes shaking. "W-We will?"

He nodded. "Even if it's the last thing I do," he promised.

Later, the soldiers were stunned when they heard Hatori's order.

"Find a ring, Your Highness? But that's impossible! A thing as small as that can be anywhere in this palace! Or in the pocket of a heartless thief!" 

"You heard my orders. I need that ring before the sun sets, understood?" he boomed. Behind him was a still crying Kana.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness."

But the entire afternoon search went in vain. No ring was found. Hatori then had the kingdom's best jeweler summoned into the palace. Soon, he, the jeweler, and Kana were seated in the balcony overlooking the kingdom.

The jeweler showed the maid his finest collection of rings, but the maid didn't even look interested.

"Kana," said Hatori, his patience on the verge of crumbling. "That ring cannot be found anymore. We might as well just find a replacement."

Her blazing eyes turned to him. "You'll never understand what I feel! The sentimental value of that ring is priceless!"

"Maybe you should start acting more practical-"

The maid stood up, eyes welling up with tears again. "I thought you finally understood what I feel. I thought you have already learned how to be sensitive. I was wrong!" She ran away from them.

"Kana!" Immediately, he regretted his harsh words.

Ayame then came out, looking curious. "Oi, 'Tori, have you seen Kana? She dropped her ring in the kitchen, and I remembered that she's the only maid who wears one…"

Finally, in the entire exhausting afternoon, a weary smile dawned on him.

"For the first time in my whole life, I thank Kami-sama because I had a cousin like you."

Riding Toyota (the horse), Hatori rode against the wind and the pouring rain. The maids told him that Kana had packed her things up and left the palace.

His fists clenched.

I won't let you leave, Kana.

I don't know why, but I would be an utter fool if I let you go.

He found her walking by the woods, unprotected by the rain. The sound of the horse' hooves must have alarmed her, so she turned around. He saw her eyes widen upon seeing him.

"Kana!" His voice, carried by the strong wind, sounded so powerful. Or was it because it was on the edge of despair?

His horse galloped towards her, and Kana started to run away. "You won't get away!" he yelled as he finally reached her side. The maid stumbled and fell on the ground, and he seized the chance to jump down from the horse and approach her. "Kana!"

"You don't understand. You don't have a heart…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said, the words sounding strangely good to his ears. Must be because it was rare for him to admit his faults.

She apparently knew that too. She stopped resisting him and instead, gazed at him in surprise.

He suddenly carried her in his arms and placed her on top of Toyota. He then jumped up and made the horse gallop again. 

"Why…did you do this? Why…did you have to follow me here?" she asked.

His eyes remained on the road. "Don't ask me," he said gruffly. "I don't know too."

"H-Hatori…"

He suddenly stopped the horse and looked down at her. The rain already wet both of them, but they couldn't feel the chill. Strange warmth surrounded them.

His eyes shook. "K-Kana…"

Everything flooded into one realization: he was helplessly falling in love with her.

And in her eyes, he could see that she loved him dearly too.

He fished something from hi pocket and showed it to her. "For you."

"M-My ring!" She watched happily as he slipped the ring carefully on her finger.

"Marry me," he said simply.

"Ah…!" Kana was shocked. "T-This is all too sudden…"

"I don't care. I want you to be mine."

Before she could reply, his face leaned down towards her and probed for her lips.

"I love you," he murmured silkily before owning her soft petal-like lips.

"Marriage?" Akito laughed humorlessly. "That's absurd! No, there will be no marriage."

Hatori was stunned. "B-But I'm in the right age-"

"Who cares? I don't like her."

Hatori turned grim. "I love Kana, and I will marry her whether you like it or not."

"Don't forget. You are part of the Juunishi. She will not be happy anyway."

"She knows about the curse, and she accepted it."

This made Akito angry. He suddenly picked up a vase beside him and threw it on Hatori. The vase hit his eyes and broke into pieces.

As blood dripped down his face, Akito's merciless laugh echoed.

"Your life with her will be a living hell if you still insist on your absurd plans. The palace' soldiers will not stop haunting you and that maid, as well as her family," promised the clan head.

Hatori was shocked as he felt his vision wane.

It was raining again when he kissed Kana goodbye.

"I love you, dear Kana. I will always love you," he whispered.

Kana was crying. "I would rather die than this."

"I'm sorry." He gave her the cup of slumber before he started on his operation that he was so used in doing.

Erasing memories.

The rain had stopped, and Hatori faced the window, his unseeing left eye turning to the window.

"Your Highness," A young lass came into the room. "Would you like to have dinner in your room?"

He turned to her, and gave her a small smile. "Yes."

The girl curtsied, and inside he suddenly felt happy.

She was exactly like her mother. 

He faced the window. "You may go now, and extend my regards to your mother and father."

"Yes, Your Highness."

He saw the royal coach of the neighboring kingdom approaching.

"Try to understand, Yuki, why I am making the maid leave," he said to himself, finishing his drink. "You must stop your feelings before it goes too deep. Because whatever happens, we are not normal beings. We cannot love."

****

tsuzuku

__


	14. Loving Too Much

****

Loving Too Much

"Lord Akito, I want to talk to you," began Kagura, her voice serious.

"Oh?" The clan head looked intrigued. "I know how much you fear being near me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I want you to do something for me. It's a matter of life and death."

"Tell me."

"Order Kyo to marry me."

"He will. You and I are engaged to be married ever since."

"I want him to marry me _now_."

Akito smiled. "Why do I sense that there is a reason behind your sudden decision, dear Kagura?"

She looked away. "I just feel like it."

"An outrageous lie. But it's ok. I like liars," said the clan head. "Tell me, do you feel threatened by somebody?"

"N-No."

"Just…" A humorless smile spread across his face. "…checking."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!" bellowed Kyo as he crumpled the piece of parchment – an order from the King Akito to hold a marriage ceremony the day after tomorrow. It was a wedding between him and Kagura.

"Didn't you read the contents?" asked Hatori coolly, unfazed by the neko's sudden flare of temper.

"I did, and I _object_! You can't just force me to marry someone just like that!" Kyo snapped his finger to emphasize his point.

"There are no objections heard when it concerns the king's orders. So if I were you, Sohma Kyo, you better start preparing for the wedding," said the doctor calmly.

"I'm not like that goddam mouse who obeys you like a wind-up doll. I won't be forced into something I did not decide for myself!" promised the Sohma prince.

"Yuki is much more submissive," agreed Hatori. "No wonder Lord Akito decided to give him the throne anyway."

"I don't care!" snapped Kyo. "What I do care about is the way you manipulate our lives! We're not your toys!"

Hatori chose to ignore him. "Maybe we should have the wedding rescheduled at the same day as Yuki's wedding."

"The nezumi is going to get married too?" Despite himself, he was curious about his cousin's bride.

"He's going to choose one tomorrow night. There will be a ball in honor of the next-in-line king," informed the doctor. "All the princesses and noble women are invited to the ball, and the invitations have been sent all over the land."

"Why so sudden?"

Hatori fell silent.

"Oi, Hatori?"

The doctor bowed. "I will see you later, Prince Kyo. For the meantime, talk the wedding details over with Kagura."

The prince suddenly remembered his original problem. "Hey wait! I'm not going to marry-"

Hatori kept on walking, ignoring the steaming Kyo deliberately.

Yuki crumpled the invitation that Hatori handed him awhile ago. It was the invitation to the ball where he would choose the lady that he was going to make his wife.

It was forced. He didn't want this.

But what could he do?

He was powerless.

__

I couldn't even stand up for my convictions. I'm a spineless weakling…a poor excuse for a human being.

I wasn't able to defend poor Honda-san from Hatori. 

Upon remembering the maid, his eyes saddened.

__

Good Lord, how I miss her!

He walked over to the window and looked at his garden. He remembered once again when he wished on the Juunishi fountain to help him find his real princess.

Only to find Tohru standing before him.

It was magic. It was fate.

It was crazy. It was stupid.

It was wonderful.

__

Because that's when I realized that she caught my heart since the very start.

Shigure is right. Women are thieves. They steal hearts.

Akito should have issued a decree against people falling in love. It's a crime.

I can't stop thinking of her. I can't stop missing her.

He shut his eyes tight.

__

I want to see her…but how?

"Oi, Yuki-kun!" said Shigure cheerfully, passing by the hallway of his room. The door was left mercilessly open, so he had no choice but to entertain his cousin.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Try to contain your enthusiasm, will you?" said Shigure wryly. "I'm on my way to visit Tohru-kun. I'm bringing her fruits!" He held up a fruit basket. "Want to come?"

A slow smile spread across his face. "Shigure, thanks."

"Eh?"

"Let me just get something first." Yuki hurried out of his room excitedly.

The novelist laughed silently then started singing to himself.

"Sixteen..woo hoo…sixteen…the age when boys and girls start to…fall…in love!!!"

Hatori, who was passing by the hallway, shot the singing dog a look. "I reckon you didn't drink your daily mental sanity medication today," he muttered.

"Shut up," said Shigure good-naturedly, wrapping an arm around the doctor. "Sing with me, baby! Sixteen! Woo hoo…sixteen-"

"Get your hands off me. Your endless stupidity might rub on me."

"Sixteen…do do bop, bo-bop, baby…"

Hatori rolled his eyes. _God, what did I do to deserve this kind of divine punishment?_

Kagura was sewing in her room when suddenly Kyo barged in, looking furious.

"What is this stupid stunt you pulled now?!" he bellowed, throwing her the crumpled parchment.

Kagura placed her needlework down and scanned the paper. She then looked up at him. "You will marry me. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_??? You dare ask as if you're an innocent little angel?" roared the furious neko. "Well, for your information, you scheming devil, I do not want to marry you now."

"Then marry me tomorrow," shrugged the girl.

"Not tomorrow and _not_ ever!" continued Kyo. "I can't believe you have asked Akito to order a gunshot wedding! Don't you even have an ounce of decency left?"

She sat up. "We'll get married eventually anyway. You didn't make such a big deal out of this before," she said, her voice rising. "You suddenly panicked when that maid Honda entered the scene."

"Me? _Me_?" Kyo laughed humorlessly. "It's _you_ who panicked! Why should I when I have no reason to do so?"

"You have!" cut Kagura. "You are infatuated with her!"

Kyo froze.

"Maybe you're right. I panicked." Kagura stood up and hugged him tight. "But that's because I love you so much. I cannot bear the thought of losing you!"

He untangled himself from her arms. "You don't love me. Real love is not possessive. I am not an object you own."

"Of course not!" Kagura cried. "You are my sun, my moon, my star! My sun rises and sets at your feet, Kyo! Your presence is my life! I worship the ground you walk on. I love you much more than anyone in this world…even myself!"

But he didn't even look affected by her words. "No matter what happens, I will never marry you. No one can force me to…not even Akito." He turned his back on her.

She started to tremble. "K-Kyo…"

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Don't you even love me…a little bit?" she asked, her voice breaking. "W-We can start from there. I-I promise to teach you how to love me."

Kyo's fists clenched. "I'm leaving." His voice was set in finality. "I will go back to the woods to train."

"I-I promise to make you happy… I'll do anything. J-Just don't leave," she begged.

"Good day, Kagura," he bade before leaving.

The girl collapsed, eyes welling up with tears.

Her vision blurred as she watched the slowly fading away image of the boy she loves.

__

Kyo…why? I love you so much, and yet you hate me with such equal passion. Am I wrong to love you too much?

She leaned on the wall.

__

Why else should I bother to live?

My sun, my moon, my star…he left me.

I am wrong too, I guess. I shouldn't have poured my whole heart out in loving me. I should have left even a piece just for myself.

Then I wouldn't have feel this utterly destroyed.

Tohru was working in the field when she suddenly heard a commotion. She looked up and found Hana looking at the crowd mobbing around the expensive-looking coach.

__

Looks familiar…

Hana gasped. "That's Prince Shigure's coach!"

Despite herself, Tohru felt warmth rush in her heart. 

__

Shigure-san!

Hana must have read her mind. "Tohru, after all that they did to you…you're not going to show yourself to them, are you?"

She paused. "Hana-chan…"

But she had no chance to reply because the coach stopped right in front of them! The door opened and out came Shigure, dressed in a dark coat and trousers. "Tohru-kun!"

"Shigure-san!" She eagerly rushed towards him. "How are you? Wow, you actually passed by here just to greet me? Where are you going?"

"Whoa, whoa!" The Sohma laughed, oblivious of the swooning women behind him. "Actually, we came here to visit _you_."

"We? Visit? Me?" she echoed.

"That's right," said a familiar voice.

Tohru's eyes widened.

Prince Yuki Sohma stepped down the coach, holding a bouquet of white and pink roses still moist with water. She nearly fainted when he handed her the flowers. "For you."

Suddenly, the swooning females, the curious onlookers, Hana, and even Shigure faded from her vision.

It was only Yuki and the flowers.

"Please take it, or he might assume that you are mad at him," said Shigure, breaking the trance.

Yuki nodded. "I picked them from my garden."

"T-Thank you."

Shigure smiled at Hana dashingly. "Hey! You're that maid who broke my rib when I asked you to massage me, right?"

"You…still remember," said the girl in a low, ominous voice. 

Shigure jumped. "Ehehe!"

"I'm very sorry about what happened. What Hatori did was…downright shameful and unbecoming of a Sohma." Yuki bowed. "I'm sorry. Please forgive his rudeness."

Tohru and the rest of the onlookers gasped.

"Is that really the Ice Prince?" one voice called out.

"Must be."

"Let's get his autograph! It is said that he rarely leaves the palace!"

"But why is he here? And why is he talking to Tohru?"

Shigure waved his hands wildly. "Hel-lo? I'm a Sohma too, you know."

The crowd ignored him. "Your Highness, may we talk to you?"

Yuki looked very uncomfortable. "Ah!" He suddenly pulled Tohru into the royal coach. "Shigure, I'll be back."

"Eh?" But before the elder Sohma could react, the coach was riding way already.

"Gee. Thanks, Yuki. You sure are considerate," he said. "Are you going to make me walk home?"

Hana stared at him darkly. "We must talk."

"That's what we are doing now."

"_Alone_."

"Alone?" Shigure grinned. "Sure!"

"It's about Tohru."

The Sohma turned serious. "Sure."

Yuki sighed, relieved to be away from the crowd.

"P-Prince Yuki, you came all the way here just to visit me?" Tohru smiled. "Do I owe you something?"

Yuki looked at her, smiling. "I wanted to see you. I miss you."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"It's been days since I've last seen the clumsy and tardy maid of the palace, and the place had been anything but normal ever since you left," he explained, looking away. "For me and for the others, I mean."

Before Tohru could ask, the coach had stopped already. They were in the palace.

Yuki got out of the coach. "Come, Honda-san." He helped her out then tugged her towards his secret garden.

Soon they were in front of the Juunishi fountain, looking up at the shoots of the water silently.

"There will be a ball tomorrow night," began Yuki. "Where I get to choose my wife."

"S-So I heard," she whispered.

Her heart wrenched.

"S-So you need me to pitch in to help polish the silverware or clean something?" she asked.

"Honda-san…" He looked at her, emotions in turmoil visible in his face. "Please…promise me that you'll be there."

"E-Eh?"

"Please?" he begged. "I don't want any of the women that would be present there."

Her heart jumped.

"And I…"

"Yuki-kun…?"

He looked down. "I want you to pretend to be my fiancée," he finished lamely.

She was shocked. "W-What?"

****

tsuzuku


	15. Back to the Palace

****

Back to the Palace

__

To those who have read my early E+T work, Bijin to Obake, you may find that one scene here is reminiscent of that. ^^;; I hope you guys do not mind that repetition because I thought it would be nice to put it in this chapter.

***

Yuki gulped.

__

What did I say? Why did I say that?

Tohru's mouth was still hanging open. "Seriously?"

__

What else should I say? "Yes," he said solemnly.

She scratched her cheek. "But Your Highness, I am but a maid…"

"What's wrong with being just a maid?" he wanted to know.

It was her turn to be astounded. Just a few weeks ago, the Ice Prince had scorned at her position, and now here he was, asking _that_?

"Anyway, if you're not comfortable with the idea then we can put up an act."

"Eh? An act?"

"Let's pretend that you're also a princess," said Yuki slowly, his mind working out plans furiously.

"Me?" Her hand flew to her mouth. "H-How?"

"I'll talk to my brother and Shigure. They'll help us," he said thoughtfully.

Tohru looked at her master curiously. "Just one question, Prince Yuki. What's wrong with those princesses in the ball?"

__

They're not you! cried Yuki's heart dumbly. Instead he said, "I don't like the idea of marriage. I don't like the idea of being tied down." Half-truth.

She frowned thoughtfully. "Marriage is not being tied down to someone, Your Highness. It's about living the rest of your life beside the one you love."

Yuki paused.

"There's a difference between marriage and imprisonment." She took a twig and wrote down 'bind'. "This represents being tied down by force. But put 'o' for love…" She erased the 'I' in the word and the word became 'bond'. "This means intimate attachment." 

Yuki watched on, astounded.

"So the thin line separating marriage and being tied down is love." She smiled brightly at him. "As long as you love the person you are going to marry, you wouldn't notice the lifetime you vowed to share with her passing. It's like…like…"

"…imprisoning yourself in paradise," finished the prince for her, eyes softening.

Tohru was just about to ride the coach back to her house when Momiji appeared, running in full speed towards her. "Tohru!!!!"

She staggered backward when the young Sohma jumped towards her and embraced her. He was about to poof into a hare had Yuki not pulled Momiji at once.

"Tohru!" cried the rabbit, on the verge of tears. "I missed you! Why didn't anyone tell me you're here already! If I didn't decide to walk out of the palace to play, I won't see you!"

She smiled sadly. "Ah, Momiji! I missed you too, but you see, I came here only because Prince Yuki wants to talk to me." She looked at the solemn Yuki.

"No way! I will not make you leave!" Momiji turned to the guards. "Shut the door!"

"But-" the soldiers were agitated. "Prince Sohma Hatori might not like this-"

"Do it," ordered Yuki silently. "I'll take care of Hatori."

The soldiers had no choice but to do as told.

Momiji smiled. "See? Even Yuki misses you! You should have seen how hot-tempered he was ever since you left. He was always looking at the hallway where you used to sweep, and furthermore-"

Yuki covered his mouth. "That will be enough, Prince Momiji."

Her eyes widened.

__

He misses me?

Yuki looked at her, somewhat embarrassed. "I'll talk with you later, Honda-san. I'll have your things brought here by Shigure. You may rest for now."

She smiled. "Hai."

"I'm sorry but we have decided that we want Tohru-kun back," said Shigure firmly. "If you will not yield to the wishes of the Sohmas, then I will personally issue the order-"

"I do _not_ care," said Hana, unfazed. "We love Tohru very much, and we will not let anyone treat her that way-"

"We love her too," assured Shigure, startling the girl. "You have no idea how much."

"But then…why was she dismissed?"

"It was King Akito's order. But we'll talk to his right hand, Hatori. They are the only ones who do not like her presence, but if we talk to him, I promise-"

"Can you do me a favor, Your Highness? If you really love Tohru-kun as you say, then make no promises. Do it. Take care of her." Hana sighed. "For some reason, she has a reason for wanting to come back to the palace despite my discouragement."

"I'm one of those," said Shigure laughing, but he sweatdropped when he felt the piercing gaze of the girl. "Ehehe, just kidding."

"Do not treat Tohru the way you treat me, understood? Or else, I'll…" Her voice dropped into a barely audible whisper, but Shigure heard it, and he instantly smiled apologetically.

"Of course not! I love Tohru-kun the way a father does to his daughter!"

Hana nodded, relieved. "Good. Because if you gave me the wrong answer, I can see that your ribs have recuperated satisfactorily and are ready to break again."

"Please don't!" he begged, hugging himself. He was alerted by the sound of a coach. "The coach is back."

Hana looked puzzled. "How did you sense it coming when it's not even here yet?"

Shigure smiled uneasily. "Good senses come with good looks, I guess."

The next day…

"Lady Kagura, please eat. You're going to starve yourself to death!" wailed the maid, but the princess stubbornly scowled.

"Get that tray away from me! Just let me die then!" She hugged her pillow still wet from her non-stop crying since last night.

"No, I'm sorry, but Prince Hatori ordered me to force-feed you," said the maid.

"I don't care!"

This was the scene that Tohru saw while she was passing by the hallway. She expected to see the Prince Kyo in his room, but to her utter surprise, it was Kagura lying on his bed, crying while hugging a pillow. She decided to enter the room.

Upon seeing her, Kagura stopped crying. Her eyes burning in anger pierced her. "What are you still doing here? Didn't Akito and Hatori send you away already?"

Tohru smiled. "Prince Yuki ordered me to return." She looked at the tray casually. "So how's the breakfast? I cooked it myself, so I hope you like it."

"Really?" Kagura said in interest. She took the plate from the maid.

Tohru thanked God silently. _Now Kagura-san can eat._

But the plate of food flew to her. The eggs slid down her apron. Kagura smiled self-satisfactorily. "I feel much better. Thanks, Tohru-kun," she said sarcastically.

Tohru gaped at her. "Lady Kagura?"

"I don't want to see you here in my Kyo's room. GET OUT!!!" she screamed hysterically. 

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked the maid.

To this, the helper said, "Prince Kyo left yesterday after he received the order to marry her as soon as possible."

"AH!"

Kagura started crying all over again. "It's all your fault, Honda Tohru! If it weren't for you, then Kyo and I would be happy now!"

She bit her lip. "Kagura-san…"

"Now that he left me, why else should I live," said Kagura, sobbing.

Tohru approached the princess. "Leave us alone, please."

The maid nodded and shut the door.

"What do you want?" snarled the princess.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good," said Tohru before she slapped the crying princess.

"A-Ah?" Kagura was stunned.

"Will killing yourself make Kyo come back to you?" she asked gently. "No. You'll only make him feel that he won, because he finally got rid of you. Instead of doing this, why don't you just fix yourself and snag a new guy much better-looking than him and show him that he's not your life. You can survive without him. He's just another guy who was too stupid to see what a great girl you are!"

The princess was stunned by her tactless words. "How dare you speak to a prince that way," she said quietly.

She laughed uneasily. Her mother taught her before that a few quick harsh words do more wonders than long hours of gentle persuasion. Besides, Kagura was not the type to treat like a baby. She was mature and level-headed, only blinded by too much love.

"But I'll think about it," said Kagura. "Now leave me alone. I'm going to eat and see how good a cook you really are."

Tohru smiled and nodded.

Upon closing the door, she sighed.

__

I cheered Kagura-san up, but in the process, I antagonized poor Prince Kyo! Oh boy. Okaasan, I messed up!

"Love is never easy," said Haru, sitting by the treetop. "In the process of learning to love someone, you must let go of yourself. You have to risk that when you unite your heart with someone, and it turns out that you are not meant for that person, you'll have to begin another journey to discover yourself again. How long that journey would be?"

"Only God knows," said Kisa, who was sitting with her bible underneath the tree. "Haru-san, will Kagura-san survive the journey?"

Just then, a plate flew out of the window. "HOW DARE YOU DO NOT INCLUDE LEEKS IN MY BREAKFAST?!!!! GIVE ME LEEKS!! GIVE ME!!!" screamed Kagura's voice, shattering every eardrum of every person within the vicinity of the palace.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Haru dryly. "Or then again, that may just be denial."

Kisa nodded comprehendingly.

Kyo, gasping for breath, pulled himself out of the rapids of the river. He lost his focus in his jump so he fell down the river.

What made him lose concentration?

He spotted a pig nearby, and he stupidly thought it was Kagura, only it wasn't.

"Not that I miss her or anything," he told himself as he dried himself. "I don't. I love my freedom!"

But then, Kagura's face flashed in his mind jeeringly.

"Oh hell, I'm hungry. Just hungry so I'm thinking completely stupid things," he grumbled. "Gotta find some food." 

The boar appeared again, and it took him a Herculean effort not to scream.

"Shigure?"

The novelist looked up and found Yuki standing on the doorway of his room awkwardly. "Oi, Yuki-kun!"

"I need your help."

"Oh?"

"It's about Honda-san."

Shigure's eyebrow shot up.

"Interesting," said the elder Sohma. "Come in."

Yuki let himself in the room, inhaling deeply. Once and for all, he must settle the issue of his feelings for Tohru and what to do with them. 

****

tsuzuku


	16. Omoi

Omoi 

Kyo was devouring his just-hunted meal hungrily when he suddenly remembered that tomorrow was suppose to be the day that he and Kagura were going to announce the day of their wedding.

Somehow, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He winced as he remembered the nasty words he told Kagura yesterday.

"Maybe I was just being too harsh. I shouldn't have let my anger go out of control," he said regretfully. "Even she does not deserve that, even if she was being a pain in my ass."

Kagura's shocked face came back to his mind again. He vehemently shook his head.

"I love my freedom. I need this freedom," he told himself, trying to sound convincing. "And I'm happy."

His heart laughed bitterly.

Of course he was lying through his teeth. In one way or another, he had learn to care for his cousin. And knowing that it was he who hurt her terribly after all those times that he told her that no one would dare hurt her while he was around…it was doubly painful.

_"My beloved Kyo, my moon, my stars, my sun…they all revolve around you," said Kagura one breezy morning as they were strolling around the town._

_As usual, he was embarrassed by her frank declaration of love. "I know," he said in his usual exasperated way, but deep inside it made him feel good. All his life he was treated like an outsider in the family only because the cat wasn't part of the Juunishi. It was only Kagura and Kazuma-sensei who loved him wholly._

_Especially Kagura._

_"I know that someday we'll get married," she continued. "How many children do you want?"_

_His face flamed. "Children? You're crazy! We're just fifteen!"_

_She sighed dreamily. "But all my life, all I've been dreaming of is to serve a husband like you and mother our beautiful kids."_

_He paused. "You're a decent singer. Why don't you just be one and leave our kingdom? Travel around the world. Why do you have to tie yourself to me?"_

_She smiled. "My moon, my stars, my sun…they are yours, Kyo. Most especially my heart. Always and forever yours. Perhaps you will not love me the way I want you to, but I can't stay away from you. I do love-"_

_Kyo looked away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."_

_She laughed. "You're blushing!"_

_His eyes widened. "I-I'm not!" He turned his back on her. _

_He then heard his cousin's delighted cry. He turned and saw Kagura climbing up a tree, trying to reach the white flower. "Kagura!" he yelped._

_"T-This is…your favorite flower," she said, looking down at him. "Right?" She reached for another branch. "Let's give this to your mother's grave."_

_"Kagura!" He climbed up the tree too. However, the tree couldn't accommodate both of their weight, so the branch Kagura was holding on broke. She fell down._

_But Kyo quickly jumped down too and hugged her. Before they both hit the ground, he was able to change their position, with him below to absorb the impact of the fall._

**_Crash!_**__

_Kagura opened her eyes and found the wincing Kyo looking at her._

_"You are an idiot! Why did you climb that tree when you don't know how to climb one?" he yelled._

_She looked frightened. "But I just want to make you happy. I know you like white flowers and-"_

_"Now look what you did!" he barked. He tried to sit up, but he quickly grasped his shoulder in pain._

_"Kyo!" Her eyes welled up with tears. "You shouldn't have followed me!"_

_"What?! Knowing what a helpless dumbass you are, what happened to me could have happened to you!" he said. "And I won't be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you." His eyes widened when he realized what he just said._

_Kagura was shocked, to put it mildly._

_"Stop looking at me like that!" he shouted._

_"Kyo!" She embraced him tightly._

_Her touch. Her warmth. Kyo smiled silently. Kagura could be so warm and nice when she wasn't her usual destructive self._

_"Oh Kyo, I love you so much!" she cried over and over._

_But no, he couldn't find the guts to tell her how much she meant to him. So what else should he do?_

_He mocked a frown. "My arm! Don't break my arm!" he yelped._

Kagura looked out at the midnight skies, wondering where could Kyo be right now.

"I wonder if he's cold. It's awfully chilly tonight," she said to herself.

Even after Tohru's pep talk, she still couldn't find the will in her heart not to care about Kyo. After all, it was only he whom she devoted her whole life to. It was only he whom her whole life revolved around to.

She shook her head. "Starting tomorrow, I'll stop thinking of him. I'll stop missing him."

Tohru-chan is right. Many men would move heaven and hell just to go on a date with me. Kyo is not the only guy in the kingdom.

_Demo…_

_He's the only guy I love…_

Tohru was bringing Shigure a tray of snacks when she overheard a conversation. She was about to leave the tray outside the door when she heard Yuki's voice. She paused.

The novelist stood up. "Anyway, Yuki, you have a plan on your ball tomorrow night."

Yuki nodded. "I want her to pretend to be a princess so I can choose her in the ball."

"Huh? Really?"

"I told you, Shigure, I don't want to get married to any of those women."

"So you're using Tohru-kun to escape, huh?"

Silence.

"Or do you love her?" pressed the writer.

"She means nothing to me," said Yuki.

Another silence.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

He just used me. And after all the explanations I gave on love and marriage.

She walked away.

He is the Ice Prince, alright. He does not know love, and never will.

"Just like Hatori. You're a complete liar," said Shigure. This made the young prince' defense crumble. His eyes softened.

"I love her, Shigure," Yuki confessed. "But I keep losing my guts whenever I want to tell her that."

Shigure didn't even looked surprised .

"So, aren't you going to say anything?" the Ice Prince asked, waiting for his cousin to laugh hysterically or howl or do something Shigure-like.

But the elder Sohma didn't. Instead, he frowned concernedly. "It wouldn't be easy for you, Yuki. Breaking away from the customs of our clan would take extraordinary will and sacrifice."

"What do you mean?"

Shigure looked away. "Once upon a time, Hatori once loved a maid too, but their story ended tragically. Akito objected, so no marriage took place."

"Hatori?" Yuki couldn't believe it. The cold Sohma actually loved in the past?

"And the reason why he wanted to send Tohru-kun away was to protect her. Akito would surely discover about you and Tohru one of these days, so in order to keep her away from harm, he dismissed her. Unfortunately, Akito learned of the incident – I don't know how- so he talked to her, I think."

Yuki was stunned.

Shigure sighed. "Apparently, Tohru didn't tell Hana what Akito told her."

The prince nodded. "I see." He stood up. "Thanks Shigure."

"Anytime."

Yuki opened the door and found a tray of food outside.

_Tohru came here? But why didn't she knock?_

_Okaasan, I was a fool. I thought…Yuki would have known by now the sanctity of marriage. And now he's planning to use me just to escape something._

_But I do love him, Okaasan, so tomorrow night I will pretend that I still know nothing._

_._


	17. Prelude

****

Prelude

"You don't look so well," commented Kisa as she sat down beside her onee-chan who was looking at nothing in particular while sitting under the shade of the cherryblossom tree.

Tohru tried to force a grin. "I am well! I'm always very cheerful!"

The girl looked at her with pity. "I heard…I overheard your conversation with my cousin. He was asking you to pretend to be his fiancée, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"And you don't want my cousin, is that it?" pressed the tiger.

"I-It's not that!" The maid inhaled deeply. "In fact…in fact…"

"You love him? Is that what you want to say?"

"Y-Yes. But it's…foolish. H-He's too good for me."

Kisa opened the bible solemnly. "It says here that everyone is equal in God's eyes. No one is better than someone if you will base it in wealth or social rank which are only man-made."

"In God's eyes, but not in everyone else's. Especially not in the Prince's eyes." Tohru tucked her knees. "I heard him tell Shigure-san that I mean nothing to him."

Kisa's eyes widened in shock. "Yuki said that?!"

The maid faced the little princess. "But you know what, I still care a lot for him. Silly, isn't it?"

The girl's eyes softened. "That's true love. Silly at worst, and nobly selfless at its best."

"Lady Kagura, Prince Hatori says that the Prince Sakuya is outside, waiting for you already," announced Hinata, the head of the maids.

Kagura sighed and put down her brush. "I'm coming." She looked out at the window again. 

__

I can do this. I'll forget Kyo. I'll find myself my new moon, my new stars, and my new sun.

I can't pin on him forever. I'll survive this.

"Okaaay, so where am I exactly going now?" asked Kyo to himself, scratching his head.

The answer came to him when he saw the familiar towers of the palace.

"Man, I can't believe why the hell did I decide to come back!" he groaned. He was just about to continue on his way when he nearly got ran over by a royal coach.

"Hey, watch it!" he bellowed.

He was ignored.

__

Royal people. Royal snobs, he muttered under his breath as he slung his sack of clothes over his shoulders and continued on his way back home.

"What's wrong, Lady Kagura?" asked the Prince of the Osaka kingdom when he noticed the sudden paleness of the princess' face.

She couldn't reply.

__

I can't believe it! Kyo's back! He's really back!

She shook her head vehemently.

__

I must not feel overjoyed. Maybe he went back because he forgot something.

That was what exactly was Kyo telling the shocked Haru and Shigure upon meeting them in the hallway.

"So, I went back not because of my obligation with Kagura but because I forgot my…um, horse, Honda," explained Kyo while his cousins sweatdropped.

"Um, if you say so," said Haru.

But Shigure was not that easygoing. "The neko misses his piggy! The neko misses his piggy!"

"Shut up!!!" bellowed Kyo, face flaming.

"I knew it! Deep down those snarls and rejections is the overwhelming feeling of true love-love!" The novelist began to snap his fingers. "And a one, and a two…sixteen! The age when boys and girls start to fall in love! Woo-hoo…sixteen!"

Haru rubbed his cheek. "Uh, Shigure, I hope you don't take this too personally, but your voice reminds me of a sick dog under the influence of opium while hallucinating."

But Shigure opted to ignore others' comment on his song. "Sixteen! Wuu-hoo! The age when boys and girls…" He began to rock his body left and right, swaying to an imaginary music.

Kyo groaned. "Damn, I sure hope insanity does not run in the family, or I'll commit suicide." He left his cousins, marching away grumpily.

Haru shrugged. "Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" He turned to the still crooning Sohma. "So…how does the lyrics go again?"

"What?!" Kyo was stunned when he heard what Hatori said.

"That's right. The princess Kagura is out on a date with the guy who will take your place in the engagement ceremony tonight," repeated the right-hand calmly.

"B-But…how? Why?" sputtered the outraged neko.

"Because you made it perfectly clear that not even Akito can make you change your mind, and we have already sent word to all kingdoms that you and Yuki shall be choosing your wives already. I cannot bear to put our kingdom to shame just because you are being stubborn in marrying your fiancée! So we produced another guy who will willingly take Kagura as his wife." 

Kyo's heart fell.

__

Kagura…is going to marry someone else?

"Happy?" asked the doctor testily.

Kyo's mind told him to laugh out loud, just to show the doctor that he wasn't affected at all by what happened.

But of all the stupid things he could do…

He actually felt something drop down his clenched fist.

A tear. Good Lord, he was starting to cry.

__

I was…too late.

To his utter shock, he felt Hatori's hand on his shoulder.

"Look what pride did to you. It blinded you and prevented you from seeing love that you have for her all this time," said the doctor quietly, as if almost fatherly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Kyo, giving up on his miserable attempt to mask his feelings any longer. "I deserve this."

"It's not yet the end of the line," said Hatori suddenly.

__

HUH? Kyo looked at him, bewildered. "You said it yourself. They're going to get married tonight!"

Miracle of all miracles, he smiled. "Where's the wild spirit of a free-loving feline? Aren't you even going to at least, try to fight for her?"

"F-Fight?"

"All your life it was only Kagura who had been fighting for your love. Don't you think it's your turn?"

Kyo was silenced.

"I can't believe it. 'Tori-chan is actually advising some lost soul on love!" gasped Ayame as he and Shigure watched their usually cold-as-statue cousin talk to the very disheartened Kyo.

Shigure, eyes shining, smiled proudly at his cousin. "Go, 'Tori! You're the man!"

The two stopped when they felt Hatori's eyes sharply piercing them.

"I know you two morons are eavesdropping," the doctor said warningly. "One of these days, I'll practice my surgery skills on your bodies!"

Ayame sweatdropped and pushed the door open. "Uh, Hi, Tori!"

Shigure laughed. "I smell…love-love-love!!!"

Hatori turned to Kyo. "Think about what I told you. I'm planning to tell this to Yuki too."

"But why?" asked Shigure. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because soon, Yuki will assume the throne, and I don't want him to rule our kingdom the way Akito did. Selfishly." Hatori exhaled sharply. 

"Soon?" Shigure's eyes widened. "N-No way! It means Akito is…is…"

"Dying," answered Hatori, looking away.

"Tohru, the King wants to talk to you," said Hinata. "What did you do this time, child?"

Her eyes widened. She clutched her apron tight. "I-I understand. I-I'm on my way."

Kyo looked at the setting sun, sighing.

__

Kagura, where are you?

Yuki was looking at the setting sun too.

__

In just a few hours the moment of truth will arrive.

Can Tohru and I pull this off? 

****

tsuzuku


	18. When She's Gone

****

When She's Gone

Kyo was just about to ride his other horse, Mitsubishi to find Kagura when he heard the familiar sound of the carriage. He paused and saw Kagura being assisted down by a prince he recognized that he met some months ago.

"Thank you for the most wonderful afternoon together, Princess Kagura," said the prince, bowing down to kiss her gloved hand. "I will see you tonight in the ball."

"Don't mention it," said the princess softly. "Goodnight, Prince Sakuya."

The man bowed again before he mounted on the coach once more and was whisked away.

The princess was just about to go into the palace when she stopped dead on her tracks.

Right in front of her was Kyo, looking at her with an unreadable emotion in his face.

"You came back…finally," said the prince wearily.

__

Funny, but that was what I was going to say. Kagura carefully hid her emotions too. "D-Do you need something from me?" she asked.

"W-We need to talk," he said, voice tight.

"About what?"

"About the ball tonight…the engagement."

Her face hardened. "You have nothing to worry about. I will not rope you into it, Prince Kyo. You have no obligations to me."

Kyo's heart fell.

__

Hatred?

Tohru was let in once again to the king's private space. Knees buckling, she approached the king who was busy looking out at the window.

"Your Highness?" she prompted, curtsying dutifully.

He didn't turn to her, even to acknowledge her presence. Instead he kept on staring at the open space before him.

"Your Highness?" she repeated. 

"Honda Tohru, how astonishing. You made it back to the palace even without my knowledge. How did you do it?" he suddenly asked, voice calm.

And that what scared her even more. "Y-Your Majesty, i-it was not my wish. Prince Momiji asked me to stay."

"I don't believe you," said the king. "The soldiers will not obey any other prince except those that I clothed with my authority." He finally faced her. "And these are Hatori and Yuki. I for one do not imagine it possible that Hatori would like you around, so…"

She choked. _What is it in his smile that frightens me so?_

Then it hit her.

__

Yuki-kun is the prince next-in-line for the throne. That is such a special favor to be bestowed upon by a king. Therefore, Prince Yuki and King Akito…

Akito smiled. One full of poison. "I told you before about the rules of our clan, right? I gave you the chance to flee for the sake of Yuki, but you didn't listen to me. Well, this time you will."

Her heart froze.

__

What is he going to do?

"I had enough!" said Kagura. "You don't have to rub it in my face. I understand fully that you cannot love me. I know that now. But you coming back her to take pity on me…that is too much!"

"I didn't come back for that, Kagura!" he said, voice rising. "In fact, I came here to apologize-"

"Damage done!"

"Then let me make up for it! Ditch that prince! I'll take his place!" he bellowed.

Her eyes widened.

Ayame was stunned when he saw his brother in front of his doorway.

"Um, Yuki, this is _my_ room," Ayame had to remind him reluctantly. _Perhaps Yuki smashed his head on the wall and had temporary amnesia. He forgot that he hates me to pieces._

But to his surprise, Yuki shrugged. "I know. May I come in?"

"S-Sure!" The elder Sohma had recovered from his initial shock and was happily pulling him into his room.

On the other hand, Yuki was busy rethinking whether following Shigure's advice to talk to his brother is a good idea.

__

Temporary insanity, maybe. But it's too late to back down, he thought as Ayame shut the door, the bang resounding with finality.

"Did you come here to bond with me, dear brother?" asked the snake excitedly.

"Um…"

"Good! Then I'll order the water hoses so we can give each other baths and some nice back scrubs-"

Yuki's face flamed. "Idiot! I didn't come here for that!"

"You didn't? Well then, we can at least do the back scrubs-"

"Onii-chan, please be serious," pleaded the Ice Prince.

This got Ayame. "You called me…big brother?"

Yuki's eyes widened. "W-We'll talk about that later. Right now, I need your help."

"Sure! I'll do anything to help!" said the designer eagerly.

"For tonight's ball, I'm finally going to choose myself a wife."

"And you want me to design for her a wedding dress?"

"Maybe later. But you have to give her a ball gown first."

Yuki got a blank look from his brother. "Can't she afford it? All your guests are fine ladies, and-" He stopped. "Oh!" Ayame's hand flew dramatically to his mouth. "Y-You mean…?!"

Yuki nodded. "I will marry Honda-san, but she will be in a disguise of a princess, just so I can get off Akito's hook easily."

Ayame's eyes welled with tears. "Oh, dear brother, I'm so proud of you! You followed your heart! At first I was worried when Kazuma-san told me that you are made of ice that you yourself amassed. I didn't believe him. I knew that deep inside…" A tear finally dropped down his cheek as he hugged his stunned younger brother. "My dear brother, you stood up for love! Mama and Papa will be so proud!"

The young prince smiled. The warmth of his brother's embrace…all these years he had longed for that. He tried to convince himself after Ayame rejected him years ago that he was tough. He didn't need a sibling. He could take care of himself.

But then in the end, after feeling how it was like to be embraced by someone who genuinely loves you… 

…he felt like he needed his big brother now more than ever.

"So will you do her dress?"

"Absolutely, my brother."

"Good, now let go of me."

"No way! I've wanted to hug my little Yuki all these years so I will not let you go even if you hate me again!" declared Ayame.

Yuki smiled to himself. "Idiot," he muttered fondly.

"Kagura!" cried Kyo, alarmed when he saw his fiancée collapse on the ground weakly. "What's wrong?"

" Tell me, Kyo. Do you really enjoy hurting people? Can't you see that I'm trying my best to forget you?" she asked tearfully.

"F-Forget me?"

"Yes. Forget you. Move on with my life. I've accepted already that you cannot love me. Tohru proved it."

"What? How the hell did she get involved here?" asked Kyo, confused.

"You love her, don't you?" she accused.

He blinked, then groaned. "Fine. I was _attracted_ to her. A bit. But that's because I was getting frustrated with our relationship already. You're suffocating me already. So when I saw her, I couldn't help but fool around a little."

"So if you don't love her, what or who do you really love then? The forest? The jungle? Your freedom?" she asked.

"I thought those things mattered most to me at first," said the neko with surprising gentleness. "But then when I lost you, I realized that all this time I've been searching for the things that can make me happy, the one I'm looking for has been with me all the while."

Her eyes widened, especially when Kyo knelt down beside her, eyes intense with…

__

Could it be?

"I love you, Kagura, and I have always did," he confessed.

"Y-You're lying," she said softly.

"I'm not. Because if I was, why would I bother swallow my pride to come back here?" He looked at her intently. "If you do not love me, then I will teach you again, patiently. I'm willing to wait, just to feel the love you have given me ever since childhood."

"K-Kyo…"

__

My moon, my stars, my sun. They will always be yours. Especially my heart. Always. Forever. Yours.

She hugged him, crying.

"Let's get married tonight," said Kagura.

"OK."

"So we can start early on the fifteen children. You know, while my ovaries are still healthy."

Tohru was thrown by the guards into a dark cell.

"King Akito's orders are strict. Do not let that girl out of the prison until the party in the palace is over, understand?" barked the head of the guards.

"Yes Sir!"

Tohru, meanwhile, was frantic.

__

I have to get out of here! Akito knows about the stunt Yuki wants to pull off. I can't let Yuki suffer Akito's fate!

She remembered Akito's words before she was seized by the palace guards.

__

If Yuki cannot choose his wife in tonight's celebration, the throne will go to Hatori, and the insubordinate prince shall be exiled to a faraway kingdom, as the forbidden book of laws in our clan states. He will also become his Juunishi form forever, doomed to never be a human again.

The maid looked around.

__

I have to get out of here and save Yuki-kun. To hell with my pride and my heartache!

Outside the palace servants are getting ready for the big celebration happening in just a few hours…

****

tsuzuku


	19. To the Rescue!

****

To the Rescue!

__

A/N: May I express my thanks and love to all the readers who stay avid to this fiction, especially to Carter-chan, Black Diamond, Amulak, FurubaChic, witcherwill, and well, ok, I forgot the rest. ^^;; Man, insomnia can really do wreckage on your memory! Anyway, although I haven't mentioned the other loyal reviewers of the fic, please bear in mind that I love you guys very, very much! You guys inspire me in my ficcating, and I will continue to write as long as you guys never get tired of reading of my fics. And to the one who emailed me asking when would I update Serendipity and For Keeps, don't worry. I'm just finishing this fic before I update them. My mind is working below its normal level of efficiency. My apologies. *bows*

Btw, if you are interested, please, please do drop by my site. (_) Sorry for the shameless advertisement, but if you guys want to kill time on the web, I'm in the process of posting up some write-ups there. They aren't fics, but I still hope you enjoy them._

Me taking too much space already. On to the chapter!

"Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" screamed Tohru desperately, pounding on the wooden door.

The soldiers outside were deaf to her cries.

"Hey, why do you think should we guard this maid so closely?" asked one of the soldiers. "Why is the king so worried of her presence in the party anyway?"

His partner shrugged. "Beats me. Anyway, who are we to question His Majesty's order anyway?"

"Right. Too bad. She's cute."

"Ssh! Don't raise your voice! I heard that girl is very close to some of the Sohma princes, especially Prince Yuki, our next king."

"You don't say! No wonder Lord Akito want her out of the way. Just imagine the scandal it will bring to our kingdom when the next king of Kaibara marries a maid!"

Cruel laughter ensued as Tohru bit her lips, fighting the urge to cry.

She remembered Yuki's words.

__

What's wrong with being a maid?

She sniffled. _Everything. Even the commoners think that you falling in love with me is ridiculous._

"Hey, why did the girl stop squealing?" asked one soldier suddenly.

"Maybe she heard us. Maybe we hurt her feelings!"

More cruel laughter.

That did it. She lost control of her sob.

__

Okaasan…

****

Shigure froze.

"Shigure? Shigure, what's wrong?" asked Haru, concerned. His cousin was gamely eating when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Tohru-kun." He turned to the white-haired boy. "Did you happen to see Tohru-kun?"

"Huh?" The cow shrugged. "No. Why should that puzzle you so much?"

"Because…I thought I picked up her voice." He looked down. "She sounded so far away…and as if she was enclosed in a cell or something."

"T-That's silly! You don't think she could have locked herself up in a kitchen cabinet or something, do you?" asked Haru nervously.

"No. I don't think so…maybe something worse happened." He stood up. "I'm going to look for her."

Haru stood up too. "I'm coming with you. You know, just in case you get lost or something."

Shigure blinked. "Haru, if ever I do get lost, you are the last person I would absolutely get lost with. At least I know how to differentiate the east from west." He started to walk away as the cow ran after him.

"I do know the difference! East is here," said Haru, pointing north. "And west is there," he continued, pointing down. "Think you can pull your lame trick questions on me?"

"Haru, Haru, Haru! You can _totally_ change a person's sense of direction in a snap, and still manage to look convincing."

"Does that mean I'm wrong?" asked the cow, completely, utterly bewildered.

"No, Haru, you are not wrong. You made a mistake."

"Um, they mean the same, right?"

__

Very perceptive. Shigure rolled his eyes. "OK. You committed an error."

"Much better."

"No, I've got nothing to do with the maid's disappearance," said Hatori as Ayame was fitting a cape on him.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Final answer?"

"Damn it, you stupid canine! What do you want, a written guarantee?" snapped the doctor.

"Don't move too much, Tori, or I might prick you accidentally," cautioned Aya.

"So where can she be?" asked the novelist, rubbing his chin.

"Have you tried looking in the kitchen cabinet?" asked Hatori, rolling his eyes. "She might have accidentally locked herself in."

Haru's eyes widened. "Wow! Hatori and I sure think in the same terms."

"On second thought, maybe even someone like her is not that stupid," amended Hatori.

Aya looked clearly worried. "The party will start in an hour. We have to find her!"

"What for? The plates had all been readied, as well as the food, the dance floor and the balcony," said Hatori, although he could already detect why Tohru was suddenly missing.

__

Diabolical Akito.

Aya looked hesitant. "Um…"

Shigure suddenly perked up. "I heard her again! And my ears cannot go wrong!"

"Trace her location then!" said Aya urgently.

"My hearing is not as sharp as when I'm in my Juunishi form," explained Shigure.

Just then, Hinata came in. "Your Highness, the Prince Sohma Yuki is now ready and is asking whether you will join him already."

The Sohmas looked at each other, then at Shigure.

The novelist looked at the wrinkled face of the seventy-year-old Hinata and her stout body revealed in the so-tight maid uniform. His face soured. He shook his head firmly. "No way! Uh-uh! Never! Nada! Not in a million years!"

"DO IT!!!" 

The next thing Shigure knew, he was pushed by his cousins toward the startled head maid.

****

Poof! 

"I'm taking a bath _thrice_ after this!" warned Shigure the dog as he, Haru, Aya, Kisa and Momiji went outside to locate Tohru.

"I sure hope Hinata will be fine," said Momiji worriedly.

"Hatori will take care of her," said Shigure, smiling sweetly. "Just imagine, the two of them alone. Who knows what the two will do behind closed doors."

Hatori was just administering ammonia on the old woman (who fainted in fright after Shigure hugged her so he could turn into a dog ) when he sneezed.

"Those imbeciles are talking to me," muttered the doctor.

The dog froze again. "I know where she is!" Shigure ran madly towards the tower where the kingdom criminals were imprisoned before exiled in olden days.

"Up there?" Kisa looked frightened. "But we're not allowed there!"

"So what? Life is too short to follow all the rules!" Ayame let out a whoop of delight. "Liberation from the rules! This is almost as good as taking a peek into women's baths!"

Haru sighed and pulled Kisa. "Come on. I'll take care of you when we go up there."

She clutched her bible to her chest and squeezed her hand tight with Haru's.

__

Onee-chan, please be fine.

"Let Tohru-kun out, NOW!" screamed Shigure to the guards.

Instantly, the soldiers were stunned.

The novelist smiled secretly to himself. _Wow, I actually got authority here._

Haru bonked him on the head. "Silly Shigure! You're in your dog form right now, ok? A _dog_! You're not suppose to talk!"

"I'm not?" echoed the dog feebly.

Fortunately, Aya cleared his throat. "Valiant soldiers of our kingdom, please be not afraid of the talking dog. It was merely my ventriloquism talent."

Haru sweatdropped. "You actually know how to be a ventriloquist! Wow!"

Momiji nudged Haru. "Ssh!"

Fortunately, the soldiers believed them. "What can we do for you, Your Highness?"

"Release the prisoner, Honda Tohru, now!" ordered Ayame.

Kisa eyes widened. "Wow! He sounds almost like Hatori-san!"

"B-But…"

"NOW!!!" barked the Sohma.

And that was _not_ Shigure.

It was Ayame.

The guards followed him meekly. 

"Thank you so much, Aya-san!" cried Tohru, on the verge of hugging Yuki's elder brother.

"Don't thank me yet, princess. We still have to catch up to the ceremony," reminded Aya. "Let's get busy."

"Huh?"

"It's time for your fairy godfriends to work magic on you, Tohru-chan!" said Momiji, all smiles as he pulled Tohru into Ayame's fashion studio.

****

tsuzuku

****

Darn, I have to cut the fic here. I'll continue next chapter! ^^;; Have to look after our store because my mother has a sudden appointment. Totally unexpected. Geez, I'll make it up to you guys next chapter, promise!


	20. The Party

****

The Party

Tohru's eyes widened as Ayame put on the final touch of her costume.

"I do look like a real princess!" cried the girl as she twirled around.

"A princess, you are," said Yuki's elder brother. "And not just physically."

"Huh?"

"Please bear in mind that being a princess just doesn't mean the finery of clothes or the rank associated with you since birth," explained the snake. "Being a princess means standing tall above the rest without stepping on another. It means, having a kind heart and gentle toughness. And you have those, so you are rightfully called a princess."

The maid's eyes sparkled with tears. "T-Thank you, Aya-san. You are kind too."

"You must learn to call me big brother too, dear Tohru-kun. Since my dear beloved bro is planning to marry you, it's only right that you start practicing that."

"It's…just an act," said Tohru.

Aya's eyebrow shut up. "Really?"  


Shigure motioned his cousin to not comment.

__

We'll surprise her, he winked.

Aya nodded comprehendingly.

Akito watched in satisfaction as Yuki glumly danced one woman after another. The king knew whom the young prince was looking for.

__

Guess again, dear Prince. You think you can pull one over me? Think again.

Yuki was growing desperate every passing minute.

__

Where is Tohru? Where is Ni-san? Where is Shigure?

He caught a glimpse of his cousin Kyo with Kagura on the balcony, talking. But aisde from them, he couldn't find the other Sohmas.

__

What if something happened to Tohru and the others?  


He stole a glance at the king who was smirking more evilly than usual.

__

Does Akito know something?

He had no time to think anymore because the music of the orchestra had changed into a sweet love song. He realized that it was the tune the women had been waiting for, as evident by the way they pile up in the sidelines.

Hatori arrived in the scene, dressed formally. Shigure followed, as well as the younger Sohmas.

Yuki's heart began to beat quicker. 

__

Tohru? Where is she?

The answer was revealed when he heard a slight buzz in the guests' area. He turned and saw a beautiful girl dressed regally in light purple gown, ornamented with only an amethyst bound on her neck. Her steps were light and graceful, and her head hung shyly, as if she wasn't used to the admiring and envying looks the people throw her way.

Immediately, Yuki left his partner, Murasaki without so much an apology. He went straight towards the just-arrived princess and bowed towards her. He then kissed her gloved hand and smiled up at her.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he murmured huskily. "Where have you been all my life, Princess?"

Tohru tried to calm her dancing heart, especially when she was taken to the dance floor.

The twinkle in the prince' eyes. The loving glow on his face. His praises. His smiles.

She had to remind herself that it was all an act. An act. 

__

Oh, Kami-sama, but he's a good actor! I'm falling for him hook, line, and sinker!

As he took her in his arms as if she was as light as feather, she could feel her heart ache peculiarly.

__

Good Lord, I've dreamed of this every night before. To dance with a prince in a grand waltz. But why can I feel my heart break? Because this is worse than a fantasy that I woke up from right before the climax. Because I know that when the clock strikes twelve it will be all over. He would cease the masquerade, then I'll be back to the dreaming maid again.

She looked up at him, misty-eyed. "Prince Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for this wonderful night."

"It's not yet over."

"It will be," she whispered, voice barely audible.

"Tohru-san, we must talk," he said, voice urgent.

The music had ceased already, but the two were still dancing, trapped in their own world.

Akito didn't like this one bit. He stood up from the throne. "People of Kaibara, it is now time to start the merrymaking for tonight. We shall now announce two weddings: first, that of Kagura Sohma and Kyo Sohma, whose hearts will be united next week. Let's congratulate themand wish the best for them."

Applause filled the dance floor.

"And for the second wedding announcement…" He looked at Yuki expectantly.

Yuki blinked, then realized that everyone was staring at him and Tohru already. He let go of his partner and cleared his throat. "I will now choose my wife. "

But before he could speak, Akito had interrupted him already.

"Surely, you will not choose a _maid_ for a wife, will you, Prince Yuki?" he asked in poisonous sweetness.

Gasps filled the room. 

Akito got up and strode towards Tohru. He tipped the chin of the trembling girl. "You know, your humor totally delights me, Prince Yuki. Why should you choose a maid to make us laugh?"

Tohru's eyes widened, while Yuki couldn't speak. He couldn't understand what Akito was saying, or why he was doing that.

But that was irrelevant, since Akito's action was already wreaking havoc on the situation.

Cruel laughter was ensuing, and everyone were starting to look at Tohru mockingly.

"Did she really think she can get awaywith dressing up and pretending to be a princess?"

"She sure is ambitious, thinking she can marry a royal-blooded person."

"Her fine clothes can never mask the fact that she's just a peasant. A maid."

"How pathetic!"

Tohru's eyes welled with tears.

Akito turned to Yuki. "Now will you please cut the jokes already! Princess Murasaki might think that you're serious."

Hatori's face paled. "Lord Akito!"

__

It's like what happened with me and Kana…no, Akito, don't do it! You did enough when you meddled with my life! Spare Yuki!
    
    The clan head smiled at him. "Hatori, please take the maid out of this place already. She entertained us enough already."

Hatori couldn't move.

"Hatori," echoed Akito, more firmly this time.

But before the doctor could reply, Tohru, head held up, walked out of the ballroom.

Yuki snapped out of his trance. "I'm marrying Tohru Honda and no one can stop me!"

The ballroom was silenced. Even Tohru froze.

"Stay in your place, Tohru. I'll prove to them that no one can manipulate my life and get away with it," said the Ice prince firmly.

The whole room was silenced, waiting for what the Ice Prince has to say.

Tsuzuku I will soon release a fic called Juunishi Academy in my site where you can get to choose how your uh, learning experience will turn out. Here's a sample: PE with a Sohma for a teacher. 

So you chose PE? Well then, you now head to the locker room to get dressed. However, you are startled by the screams of your classmates. Apparently, they caught someone peeping on them.

And you think this is an exclusive all-girls school. Geez.

"It's that perverted Literature teacher!" cried one of your classmates.

You shuddered. Thank god you didn't choose Literature!

Anyway, you join your classmates outside who were out on the field to do some warm-up exercises before you play volleyball.

The whistle blew. "Alright everyone, single file!" bellowed a baritone voice.

Your eyes widened when you saw an orange-haired guy holding up a ball, looking at you.

You then notice how sexy his piercing eyes were, just as sexy as the way his flannel shirt cling to his perspiring body.

Wow. Sweating sure becomes him!

"Honda!" he barked. "I said, 'single file'! Why are you forming your own line?"

Your face turned warm. "Eh..." You were standing all by yourself in the right while everyone else were on the other side, gaping at you as if you were an extraterrestrial. You quickly slip behind your classmates.

Real smooth move, girl.

He tossed the ball in the air and caught it with ease. "My name is Sohma Kyo, your PE teacher. My clan owns this school, and you'll meet some of them after this class. But for now, we'll concentrate on PE."

You nodded along with the others, fascinated by the casual, I-don't-care-about-formality aura that surrounds him.

"Now we'll do some stretching exercises." He let go of the ball and began to stretch his arms. "One...two..."

All of the female students couldn't move to follow him - all of them were too busy admiring the smooth ripples of muscles in his arms.

That is, everyone but you. You were doing a solo flight aerobics all by yourself. It took you two minutes and four seconds to realize that though. By then, everyone were gaping at you as if you were a wingless chicken trying to fly.

To your surprise, a hand patted your shoulder. You looked up and saw Kyo-sensei looking down at you, trying his best not to laugh at your face. He wasn't doing a very good job though.

"Great, Honda Tohru. I see that you're the only attentive student here," he said.

Your heart jumped. Darn it, he's much more good-looking up close. So what if you looked silly back there? At least you got noticed!

Later you were already playing volleyball with your classmates. However your attention wasn't on the ball but on the teacher who was furiously shouting instructions at them.

Man, he's so fine...

But you think that you can get away with those stolen glances, eh? You're wrong.

The next thing you know, you got hit on the face with the volleyball. You crashed on the ground.

See? The ball is vengeful. You should give proper respect to it next time.

But for now, you must snap out of your dizziness.

But then, you see the worried face of Kyo-sensei!

"Are you ok, Honda?" he asked worriedly.

You could die now for all you care, as long as you die being gazed at that way, but you couldn't speak. You were too busy enjoying his natural virile scent mixing with his perspiration that in turn was dripping down his forehead. No, this guy could shame any Hugo Boss or Axe guy any given day.

"Let's bring you to the clinic," he decided as he lifted you effortlessly as if you were a weightless rag doll.

Suddenly you wished that the clinic was built somewhere farther...like Hawaii?

But go back to reality, girl! You're in the clinic already!

Fortunately the school doctor was on duty. Um, erase that. It was a gorgeous school doctor who was on duty.

"What happened to her?" asked the doctor in a gravely serious voice.

Kyo laid you down the bed gently. "An accident in class. Take care of my student, Hatori."

"No problem," said the teacher.

You were sorry to see Kyo leave, but at least you got the doc. No much of a loss, eh?

You gasped when you felt him apply an ice pack on your forehead with gentle firmness.

"Don't worry. You can still make it to your next class. You still have plenty of time. Both of us actually," he said.

You vaguely remembered that you were intending to take up Values class next, but your classmates will all go to Math class because apparently, "it is the easiest Math class you'll ever attend. Your Grade One teacher is Godzilla compared to this subject's teacher".

"I'm teaching Science," Hatori said.

So what will it be?


	21. Wants and Needs

__

Ahahaha! Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. That short story is part of Juunishi Academy, which is reminiscent of Goosebumps' 20 scary endings. You get to choose whatever subject you want, and well…that's basically it. You are given choices at every ending of each chapter. I'll post that in my site -just check out the url in my profile- as soon as I finish the story. 

Now on with the story!

****

Wants and Needs

Yuki cleared his throat. "No one can stop me from marrying who I want, because there is no law specifically stating that I have no freedom to choose my wife."

"But a maid!" cried one old lady. "That's unthinkable!"

"Maybe it is," said the Ice Prince. "But I'm tired of people telling me to do this, to do that. Not to do this, not to say that. I'm suffocated!"

"But you a re a prince," reminded Akito. "You are bound by rules to live the way a prince should."

"And how is that, if I may ask?" said Yuki. "To spend my life signing meaningless decrees that are only self-serving? To humor princesses from our allied kingdoms? To live under the critical eyes of the people who think they made the rules of royalty?"

Kyo looked at his cousin in shock. _I had no idea that he and I feel the same way! I thought he has accepted the fact that he is a wind-up doll in this place. Why, he sounds so sick of his life!_

"May I inform everyone that the woman I'm intending to marry, Honda Tohru-san, is a very amazing woman. She has much more breeding than all the princesses I've ever met combined," he continued. "She is the epitome of what a princess should be…gentle, kind, understanding, and compassionate. Patient, caring, and unprejudiced."

The guests listened in shock while Tohru…

Her eyes were flowing with tears. _Prince Yuki…_

Yuki's voice is gaining stability. "She has taught me so much in life that no teacher in the kingdom ever did. She showed me the sides of life that people never did. That there is more to life than riding royal coaches and sitting pretty in my throne. She is the first person to treat me like a human…an equal."

"But you're not her equal. She's a maid and you're a prince," said another guest.

"Did she choose her rank in life when she was born? And did I choose to be a prince when I was born?" asked Yuki. "No! Because if I would have known how painfully unreal the life of a prince is, then I could have asked fate to not make me one. I would rather be a commoner than this- imprisoned in a fine cage of wealth and honor, but imprisoned still."

Akito clutched his chest, but he forced himself to remain still. "Do not marry her," he warned his prodigy. "You have a fine life here already. You are the next-in-line king. You are set to marry the wealthiest princess in seven kingdoms. You are the master of the people. You will lose all of these if you insist to marry her."

Yuki didn't even look fazed. He strode towards Tohru. "I have everything I can ever want in my life in this girl." He grabbed the maid by the waist, and in front of the stunned guests, kissed her hungrily.

Heavy silence filled the room, but then Hatori broke it by stepping forward, and applauding. Ayame followed, and so did Shigure and the rest of the Sohmas. The guests soon followed, clapping heartily for the courage of the young prince they thought was made of glacier.

All it took to melt it was the warmth of an innocent young lady who may not be born with a title, but within her carries the real aura of a true princess.

"Hey 'Tori," said Ayame. "Don't you just admire the boy for his guts?"

The doctor smiled. "Wish I had the same guts, then I would have been at least half as happy as he is right now." He threw an envious look on the prince who was still blissfully kissing Tohru.

Shigure joined them. "I make a lousy matchmaker. They didn't need my help."

"Are you kidding?" asked Hatori. "You were practically pushing Yuki towards her."

"Well, if Yuki didn't fall for her, I could have caught Tohru with open arms," kidded the writer. "Oh well, there's always Hana."

"Shigure, you truly are an A-class pervert," commented the clan doctor.

"Amen," agreed Aya.

The party was soon over. The guests were chatting with each other, mainly because they were so impressed with the prince to defy such old-age laws. They decided that he was going to make a great king someday.

Akito, on the other hand, was looking out at the window, like a defeated man. "Where did I go wrong? What made Yuki do this?"

He sighed. "You'll pay for this someday. You will realize that you cannot live without maids that are on your every summon, or the honor and respect people give you. You'll come back to me."

"You know that won't happen," said Kazuma, appearing from nowhere. "You know how happy Yuki looked. As if it was his first time to feel really free."

"Initial pleasure, but surely, he'll get bored of that maid soon."

"I doubt that."

"Mind your own business."

Tohru quickly went to her room and gathered the few clothes she has and placed them in her bag.

__

I better leave.

She remembered Akito's warning.

__

No, Prince Yuki must not be dethroned just because of me. He's not used to living without wealth. I'll go see Akito and tell him that it was all an act. That we just did that so Yuki wouldn't have to marry. Yuki just loved his freedom too much, and he used me just to prove that no one can manipulate him. I'll ask him to pardon the prince.

She left the maid's room in tears.

He said it himself. Everything that happened in the ballroom was just an act. I mean nothing to him.

He was just a good actor.

That's all.

****

Tsuzuku 


	22. Finale

Finale 

Yuki looked at the sketches under his bed, frowning critically. He wanted to show Tohru his drawings and then assert to her privately his love for her. However, he found his sketch of the young girl whom he thought was his first love.

Now that he was looking at the sketch of the girl and the maid, he realized the similarities in their faces- the shy way their eyes gaze, the way their mouths curve into a delighted smile…

I must know if that girl who caught my heart before is the same person who owns my heart now. Because somehow, I can feel that they are the same person. I can feel it in my bones.

"Yuki!!" yelled Kisa, running into his room. "Yuki, it's an emergency!"

He looked at his little cousin. "What's wrong?"

"It's onee-chan! Haru saw her leave the maids' quarters with her things!"

Hatori saw Yuki running down the hallway as if the demon was after him. "Prince Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Tohru! She left the palace!" He was about to leave when the doctor held his arm. "Don't try to stop me, Hatori!" yelled the Ice Prince.

"I won't stop you, Prince Yuki. I was just about to suggest that instead of chasing her on foot, you may want to ride on Toyota," said Hatori, smiling.

Yuki smiled back and nodded.

The doctor watched the young prince hurry out of the palace.

You are fortunate, Yuki. You understood love before everything was too late. I do envy you, but the least that I can do for myself is to see my love for Kana come true for other people.

Riding Toyota (the horse), Yuki madly galloped his horse out of the palace. _Damn you, Honda Tohru! What were you thinking? Do you really want to kill me by disappearing from my life, taking with you my heart? With all the love in my command, I'm going to make you pay for this! Dearly!_

And he did see Tohru, standing by the cherryblossom tree, hair being breathed upon gently by the breeze. She was looking at the tree peculiarly. He stopped his horse and jumped down. "Tohru-san?"

She looked surprised when she saw him. "Y-Your Highness?"

He looked up at the cherryblossom tree. It was the same tree where he met his first love years ago. This was part of his garden before this was transformed into the front yard of the palace. Suddenly, he remembered the incident again.

The scared brown eyes looking down at him beggingly. The soft, feather-like body that landed on him.

Tohru, blushing, looked down. "I-I'm sorry if I wasn't able to inform you of my resignation from my post. I-I was in a hurry."

"A hurry to avoid me?" he asked testily.

She was silenced. 

"You're going to leave me after all of what happened?" he asked, somewhat accusingly.

"B-But the ball is done! The masquerade is over. You don't need me anymore!" she cried.

"What right do you have to assume my feelings anyway?" he barked. "I'll tell you when it's over, and I'm telling you that it is not yet over!"

She looked down. "D-Don't…do this. I don't deserve this punishment, Your Highness."

"Is my presence making you feel that you are being punished?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I can feel you…I think about you. A lot." Her face reddened. "Your presence is punishing me in a way that you are offering me a luscious piece of cake that I cannot reach because it was hung high above the ceiling."

Yuki was stunned.

"Y-You see, Your Highness," she inhaled shakily. She finally summoned the guts to look him in the eye. "Before I lose myself into the illusion brought about by the masquerade-"

"You left," he interrupted. "Silly girl. Don't you understand that you are the reason why I created that masquerade?"

"Huh?"

"My sweet, naïve Honda-san," he murmured, running his finger on her chin. "I didn't want to be forced to marry any other girl in this kingdom because my heart, my soul, my everything…they're all reserved for you. All the things that I said in the ball…they're true."

"I-I heard your conversation with Shigure-san!" she said. "You told him that I mean nothing to you."

"Because back then, I wasn't ready to admit out loud that a clumsy little angel disguised in a maid's outfit caught my elusive heart. To Shigure the Vexing Champion even! But in fairness to the Sohma clown, he made me realize a lot of things."

"L-Like…?"

"You are the reason why I learned to trust again, amidst fears of betrayal. You are the reason why in my confusion, I understand. You are the reason why in pain, I smile. You are the reason why despite my every fear of rejection, I love." 

He pulled her closer, but careful to put safe distance to keep him from mutating. "And you know what, because you nearly drove me insane with the very thought of losing you, I will punish you."

"H-Huh?"    

"With the power bestowed upon me to issue royal decrees, I order you a lifetime imprisonment, _reclusion perpetua_. You are therefore ordered to go into prison with me, your soon-to-be husband. No bail, no parole. Just say yes, or else…"

"Or else…?"

"I'll kiss you over and over till you realize that it's better to give up," he said, lowering his face towards her.

"Um, one question…"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you still kiss me if I say I'll marry you?" she asked, cheeks turning pink.

"I'll think about it," he whispered. "Anyway sweetheart, our mouths should be doing something else other than talking you know…"

Tohru learned what Yuki meant when his lips met hers in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Seven year old Honda Tohru looked down at Sohma Yuki who was looking up at her, urging her to jump.

_"Silly girl! Just jump down, will you? You have no right to stay in my property!" he yelled, referring to the tree._

_"B-But I'm scared!" Her brown eyes were begging._

_This made Yuki pause. "H-How did you get up there then?"_

_"I-I was just hiding from those bullies-"_

_"Never mind. Just get down, will you?" he hissed._

_So she did. And landed right on top of him, their lips locked._

_Right under the legendary cherryblossom tree where his parents shared their first kiss. Where he remembered seeing Hatori and some maid chatting happily._

_The Lovers' Tree, as he hears his relatives call it Where lovers make pacts of eternal love._

_Of all places, and of all people! Yuki's young heart still couldn't fully comprehend the situation.._

_But he realized that somehow, it felt good, and felt that this would happen again_

It did.

Because that's the way fate works. Amen.

**+ end +**

Sorry for the crappy ending, but you see, I just got back from a slogan contest 3 hrs away from the internet café (6 hrs of roundtrip travel) and I'm still tired. Nwei, you'll be seeing more of my fics both here in ff.net and in my site.

_FF.Net_

For Keeps 

God Made Serendipity 

_My Site_

Juunishi Academy 

The Vampire and the Onigiri 

_(A clan that the whole town thinks is "vampiristic" and responsible for the consequent deaths in town chooses a human sacrifice…onigiri nobody Honda Tohru. Results? Just watch out for it!)_

**_I'm Home (?)_**

_Kisa x Haru fic. **Lol**_

**_Syaoran no Hime _**

_._   


End file.
